Diario de un Cautivo
by alucard70
Summary: Universo alterno. Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida y los pensamientos de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

_24 de abril_

Cambios. Los cambios son algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. Desde que recuerdo mi vida siempre ha sido la misma rutina. Despertarme a las siete de la mañana, ducharme, vestirme de forma impecable, desayunar, ir a clases a las nueve, parar a la una para comer, volver a clases hasta las tres de la tarde. Es entonces cuando la vida varía un poco. Desde las tres hasta las siete —hora en la cual se sirve la cena— soy libre de leer, jugar juegos de mesa o ver televisión, aunque siempre los pocos canales que no están bloqueados y bajo la estricta supervisión de alguno de los empleados. Y claro, estar en cama a las nueve para dormir y comenzar de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

Los fines de semana no son muy distintos. El sábado las clases solo duran hasta el mediodía, y algunas veces se me permite salir a acompañar a la señora Nicholson y a su hija a comprar los víveres de la semana. Los domingos, si tengo suerte, veo a mi padre. Él está muy ocupado en cosas de la _iglesia_, la forma elegante de llamar a la organización religiosa a la que pertenece mi familia. Internamente jamás la llamamos culto, aunque según las definiciones del diccionario y de las enciclopedias eso sea. Mi padre es el equivalente a un ministro o sacerdote. O quizá algo más importante, ya que suele viajar por todo el país a visitar las demás congregaciones que pertenecen a la _iglesia_. Cuando lo veo usualmente es en domingo y solamente por unas pocas horas. Hablamos sobre cómo me va en mis clases, sobre los libros que leo y las cosas que veo en TV. Esto pasa dos veces al mes como mucho.

Eso sí, cada primer domingo de mes siempre lo veo, solo que no puedo hablar con él, ya que es el día que preside la ceremonia en la iglesia. La reunión siempre se lleva a cabo en el sótano de la casa de los Greene, frente al viejo cementerio. Podría decir de qué tratan esas ceremonias, pero lo cierto es que está prohibido hablar ello fuera de la iglesia o siquiera escribir sobre lo que allí pasa.

Una vida aburrida, ¿no? Todo parece rutina. Bueno, es una rutina. Pero así ha sido mi vida entera. Siempre encerrado en las paredes de la vieja casa familiar en la colina Evergreen. Ya sea en la habitación de la planta baja acondicionada como aula de clases, mientras escucho las monótonas lecciones de la señorita Henderson, mi institutriz; en la biblioteca del sótano, que no contiene ningún libro de edición posterior al año 1880; en la sala del televisor; o en mi habitación de la planta alta. Al menos esta última tiene una vista excelente de la ciudad. En los días despejados se ve incluso hasta el río Miskatonic y en los festivales deportivos de la universidad puedo incluso ver los fuegos artificiales que se arrojan cuando ganan los equipos locales.

Una vida aburrida, pero a final de cuentas es lo único que he conocido durante los diez años que tengo de vida. Aunque, mi décimo primer cumpleaños está ya cerca, y creo que habrá ciertos cambios en mi vida. No sé por qué, es solo algo que he llegado a pensar los últimos meses.

_28 de abril_

¡Es increíble! Al leer lo que escribí en mi última entrada no puedo evitar pensar en mí mismo como una especie de profeta.

Seguramente esto está levantando cierta confusión —aunque no sé en qué lectores imaginarios podría ser, ya que se supone un diario es algo personal, jejeje—. Se trata del hecho fabuloso de que he acertado al decir que mi cumpleaños número once traería un cambio importante en mi vida.

Nos vamos. Sí, eso mismo, nos vamos de Arkham.

No sé exactamente a qué se debe el cambio, pero es así. Nos mudamos al medio oeste, más específicamente a un pequeño pueblo en Colorado. South Park, se llama el lugar al que vamos. Me resulta exótico, ya que nunca he salido de Nueva Inglaterra. Bueno, para ser sinceros jamás he salido del condado, alguna vez acompañe a mi padre a una reunión a una congregación vecina en el puerto de Innsmouth. Así pues, resulta realmente excitante para mí salir de Massachusetts y viajar hasta Colorado.

South Park. Hay algo de nostálgico en ese nombre, no sé realmente por qué, pero me hace sentir cierta añoranza. Sé que todavía faltan algunos meses para ir allá —no nos mudaremos hasta el verano—; pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado con respecto a lo que encontrare en aquel sitio. ¿Cómo es? He escuchado que hay nieve la mayor parte del año, salvo unos pocos meses en verano, y eso me resulta interesante.

Creo que terminare marcando los días en el calendario. Rara vez he esperado algo con tanta emoción como esto.

Creo que lo único que lamenté de la fecha fue el hecho de que mi padre no estaba presente. La noticia de la mudanza la recibí el señor Nelson, de la congregación de South Park. El señor Nelson estuvo en mi cena de cumpleaños en representación de mi padre. Y fue él quien me entregó la carta en la cual mi padre me comunicaba el asunto de la mudanza, prometiendo hablar conmigo más adelante respecto a los detalles.

_14 de mayo_

Es increíble la cantidad de cambios que han ocurrido últimamente en mi vida. No había tenido tiempo de escribir, aunque si lo huera tenido posiblemente no sabría por dónde comenzar. Incluso ahora me debato internamente el cómo escribir aquí todo lo que ha sucedido en los días desde mi última entrada, hace ya veinte días desde entonces. Creo que nunca he dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir.

Bueno, lo mejor será que comience en orden cronológico, no me parece que haya otra manera de hacerlo más que esa.

El domingo siguiente a mi cumpleaños vi a mi padre en la iglesia, como es costumbre. Pero esta vez al final la ceremonia me llamó en privado al pequeño despacho de la planta alta donde se prepara para el servicio del mes. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que subía hasta ese lugar —la primera vez fue a los seis años, antes de una ceremonia muy importante en la cual yo era centro de atención, al parecer como futuro sucesor de mi padre o algo así— y seguía dándome miedo. No sé por qué realmente. Tal vez sea el hecho de que esa habitación en específico siempre parece tener una temperatura al menos diez grados menor que el resto de la casa. O los retratos de criaturas de aspecto de pesadilla que cubren las paredes, por más que sean representaciones de los dioses de nuestra iglesia.

De cualquier manera, mi padre me había citado para hablar respecto a la mudanza. Él lo tenía planeado hacía mucho. Me dijo que yo había nacido en South Park y que mi regreso a mi tierra natal era un acontecimiento importante no solo para la familia, sino para todos los miembros de la comunidad. Las estrellas se acercan a su posición propicia y yo debo volver al punto donde estas convergerán antes de mi cumpleaños número doce.

Me da cierto miedo, pero a la vez no puedo evitar sentir emoción. ¡South Park es el lugar donde nací! Fue una revelación increíble. Sin duda por eso siento añoranza cuando escucho hablar de aquel lugar.

Mi padre hizo entrar entonces al señor Nelson. Al parecer él se encargará de que todo esté listo para el momento en que tengamos que partir a Colorado. Desde entonces él vive en casa, supervisando que los libros de la biblioteca sean empaquetados y enviados uno a uno a la nueva casa en Colorado. Me resulta extraño que solo los libros y la ropa sean enviados a la nueva casa. Aunque me aseguran que los muebles realmente no son importantes, dado que la casa de South Park está perfectamente equipada con lo necesario para vivir.

El siguiente gran cambio sucedió hace unos días durante mis clases de la mañana. La señorita Henderson me dijo que esa sería una de nuestras últimas clases. Su contrato expira en unas semanas, y luego de eso posiblemente no nos veremos más. La mujer, que es algo anciana ya, dejó caer por un momento su actitud de mujer rígida y estricta, incluso vi brillar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Me dijo que había sido un placer darme clases y que realmente era uno de los chicos más inteligentes a los que había dado clases.

No sé si tendré una nueva institutriz esperándome en South Park. De ser así no sé cómo sentirme. Me gustaría que la señorita Henderson pudiera acompañarnos, pero ella se queda en Arkham. Al parecer va a retirarse y posiblemente se una de forma permanente al consejo de la Sociedad Historia de Arkham, actualmente precedido por uno de los profesores de Miskatonic, Randolph Carter, creo se llama.

Al parecer no todo puede ser agradable. Pero aun así este asunto del cambio de casa está resultando ser una increíble aventura para mí.

_20 de mayo_

Sé que está prohibido escribir sobre lo que ocurre en la iglesia. Pero lo que ha pasado en la ceremonia anterior es algo que debo sacar o creo que me volveré loco.

En primer lugar, desde hace mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo distinto que es nuestra congregación al resto de las que tienen otras religiones. Los cristianos tienen sus misas, sus alabanzas con canciones donde hablan de la sangre del cordero y la salvación por medio de cristo; los judíos leen la Torah y tocan música durante la ceremonia del Shabat; y los musulmanes se inclinan para rezar en dirección a la Meca cinco veces al día. Nuestra iglesia, en cambio, se reúne para realizar extrañas ceremonias en torno a lo que se denominá Círculo Arcano. Este generalmente es un pentagrama con diversos símbolos en una extraña lengua, velas de color negro alrededor y en torno al cual se llevan a cabo rezos como murmullos que hacen que la piel se ponga como de gallina y los cabellos de la nuca se ericen con temor. Los partícipes de estas ceremonias usualmente visten túnicas negras con capucha. A veces hay extraños bailes, para invocar a los Primigenios, nuestros dioses.

La ceremonia pasada fue extraña. Se llevó a cabo un miércoles por la noche, lo cual de por sí ya es extraño, dado que usualmente son el primer domingo de cada mes. Y otra cosa, esta vez tuve una participación central. Usualmente soy dejado de lado, me quedó en una esquina del sótano custodiado por dos de los miembros de la iglesia mientras presencio como se lleva a cabo la ceremonia. Mi padre se encuentra en el patíbulo dirigiendo todo mediante la lectura del Necronomicón o de los Manuscritos Pnakóticos. Esta vez fui envestido con las túnicas del culto y mi padre me ordenó permanecer en el centro del círculo, mientras él leía el Necronomicón y seis de los miembros de la congregación, a quienes no reconocí debido a que mantuvieron sus capuchas puestas todo el tiempo, llevaban a cabo una extraña ceremonia con velas e incienso. Mientras estaba de pie allí, me pareció que extraños murmullos inhumanos resonaban en las paredes; además, las sombras de los que realizaban el ritual parecían tomar extrañas formas. Pero eso no se compara con lo que pasaba dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Sentía como si algo dentro de mí se agitara. En algún momento llegue a pensar que vomitaría mis propias entrañas, pero afortunadamente todo terminó antes de que eso pasara.

El señor Nelson vino entonces a recogerme para llevarme de regreso a casa, aunque antes pasó a la oficina de mi padre para tener algunas palabras con él. No tengo idea de que hablaron ya que yo permanecí recargado en la pared frente a la oficina en todo momento.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa fue directo a mi habitación. Al día siguiente me perdonaron las clases, por lo que pude permanecer en cama hasta tarde. Eso estuvo bien, ya que no me sentí bien en todo el día siguiente. No tengo idea de que soñé esa noche, pero no creo que fuera algo agradable.

_28 de mayo_

Anoche a penas si pude dormir algo. Desperté a media noche sudando en frío y con el corazón tan acelerado que lo sentía latir en mi garganta.

Cuando la luz matutina se coló finalmente por la ventana por fin puede tranquilizarme. Las noches parecen tan amenazantes últimamente que realmente temo a la hora de dormir.

Es curioso, hasta hace poco tiempo podía presumir —si tuviera con quien, claro está— de nunca haber sufrido de aquel miedo a la oscuridad que al parecer es demasiado común en los niños. Bueno, puede que el hecho de que en casa jamás se hace mucho caso a las supersticiones del "Coco" y demás invenciones para asustar a los niños sea la causa de esta falta de temores infantiles.

Mi temor viene de mis sueños. Y las pesadillas se vuelven peores conforme pasa el tiempo. Pero lo peor son las ideas que me llegan en esas noches de vigilia.

He llegado a pensar que mi padre me ha hecho esto a propósito. Que todas esas pesadillas fueron provocadas por aquel ritual. Pero, peor aún, que el ritual aún no concluye.

¡Dios! Simplemente quisiera que todo parará. Al parecer no todos los cambios de mi onceavo cumpleaños son buenos.

_6 de junio_

Una vez, hace años, hable con la señorita Henderson de los sueños lucidos y otros tipos de sueños extraños. Según me dijo, algunas personas se sueñan a sí mismas viéndose dormir en sus propios lechos. También me hablo de las personas que afirman haber viajado a ciudades y mundos fantásticos a través de estos sueños lucidos. Incluso me contó sobre un estudio llevado a cabo mucho tiempo atrás por científicos que pretendían encontrar la verdad de estas llamadas Tierras del Sueño. O de aquellos que juraban haber realizado largos viajes por el mundo, a lugares remotos del planeta en los que nunca habían estado, a través de los mismos sueños. Proyección astral, era como esas personas llamaban a aquellos sueños; para otros se trataban de meras coincidencias o sugestiones producto de lo que leían o veían en televisión.

Recuerdo eso por qué esta mañana desperté de lo que bien podría ser uno de esos sueños lucidos.

El nombre de South Park sigue despertándome cierta nostalgia. Además, ha sido poca la información que he podido conseguir. Si acaso un mapa de Colorado donde se muestra su ubicación en el Condado Park, cerca de Denver. Sé además que hay nieve casi todo el año, pero eso es todo.

Pues bien, en mi sueño me encontraba caminando por un bosque nevado en una clara noche de luna llena. No sentía frío, a pesar de que podía escuchar como el viento de las montañas silbaba al pasar entre las ramas de los pinos y demás arboles invernales de la zona.

El camino era al parecer una de las sendas que usaban los cazadores y excursionistas de la zona. Anduve por él lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente llegué a una colina en la cual pude ver un cartel de madera cubierto de nieve. Inequívocamente el cartel indicaba que había llegado a South Park.

Con algo de emoción mire colina abajo para descubrir un pueblo que parecía dormir apaciblemente en una noche invernal. Se podía notar una serie de edificios sin duda comerciales, la mayoría de ellos de dos o tres plantas, rodeados de áreas residenciales con vistosas casitas de colores rojos, azules, verdes y pastales. Casi todas ellas iguales, he de remarcar, pero de aspecto realmente hogareño.

Descendí por la colina descubriendo que el camino concluía en una zona algo descuidada y de la que resaltaban una vieja estación de ferrocarriles con varias vías férreas que se notaba no habían sido utilizadas en años. A pesar de eso, las casas y demás construcciones de lo que parecía ser la zona pobre de South Park no perdían para nada su encanto.

Al menos hasta que la atmósfera apacible de la noche fue rota por los inconfundibles sonidos de gritos y cristales —posiblemente botellas— rompiéndose en una casa de las cercanías. Era una casa de aspecto más bien sucio, de color verde y de una sola planta. Había un coche desmantelado y oxidado en el jardín y la puerta de la cochera parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Avancé hacia la casa con curiosidad por ver el motivo de aquellos gritos, cuando un llanto atrajo mi atención. Junto al coche desmantelado había una niña de unos ocho o nueve años acurrucada en la nieve fría y llorando. Se notaba que la ropa raída y vieja apenas si cumplía con el propicito de protegerla del frío. A pesar de que yo no era afectado por el mismo, podía notar debido al temblor de su cuerpo que ella sí que lo sentía.

Caminé hasta donde estaba y me senté a su lado. No sé explicar el motivo detrás de tal acción, pero sentía dentro de mí una gran necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero finalmente me arme de valor y pregunte:

—¿Estás bien?

La niña alzó la cabeza. A la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en la nieve, pude distinguir su cabellera castaña larga, su rostro sucio e infantil y sus ojos chocolates anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella, con una voz quebrada por el llanto, mientras sorbía para despejar su nariz.

No sabía que responder. Desde el interior de la casa se escuchó como una voz de mujer reclamaba a alguien por ser un "vago hijo de puta".

—No estás aquí realmente. —La voz de la niña me llamó la atención. No sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero me pareció que tenía cierto sentido.

Sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga sucia de su suéter viejo.

—Gracias, viajero del sueño —dijo.

Se levantó y entró a aquella casa, en la cual los gritos se habían apagado. Me quedé allí, sin comprender que había pasado, hasta que en el sueño amaneció y desperté en mi cama debido al sonido del despertador.

Durante todo el día fui incapaz de olvidar aquello. Es curioso, usualmente los sueños —en especial los agradables— suelen desaparecer entre la ducha de la mañana y la primera clase del día. Pero este permaneció, nítido, como si se tratara de algo vivido realmente y no de un simple sueño.

Es curioso, me siento triste por aquella niña de mis sueños y su familia; pero a la vez feliz de haberla conocido. Aunque en realidad me parece como si ya la conociera de toda la vida.

_14 de junio_

Las clases concluyeron. Hace unos días vi por última vez a la señorita Henderson. Y el resto de la semana lo hemos pasado empacando las últimas cosas para el viaje a Colorado.

Aunque no todo es felicidad. Las pesadillas que comenzaron desde aquella noche del ritual continúan. En general son demasiado confusas como para siquiera encontrar una manera adecuada de transcribirlas con palabras sin terminar pareciendo las paranoias de un esquizofrénico. Aunque según sé, la esquizofrenia siempre ha sido una especie de epidemia en el Condado. Desde Arkham hasta Dunwich o lugares tan apartados —en el sentido de que son poco transitados por personas ajenas a la región— como Innsmouth. En la biblioteca hay una colección de viejos diarios, tan antiguos que algunos tienen fecha de 1805 y se conservan dado que alguien se tomó la molestia de protegerlos con plástico y en carpetas, en los que cada tanto aparecen noticias sobre hombres y mujeres que desaparecen de pronto sin dejar rastro; y personas que enloquecen en la región aparentemente de la nada.

Tal vez esa parte oscura de la zona en la que me ha tocado vivir hasta ahora sea una de mis motivaciones para anhelar salir de aquí lo antes posible.


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos<strong>

_18 de junio_

La nueva casa no tiene nada que envidiarle a nuestra vieja casa de Arkham. La mayor diferencia entre ambas es el estilo, sin duda. Mientras que la de Arkham era una casa al estilo gótico, de habitaciones cuadradas, una torreta, tejados en forma de pirámide y balcones en las ventanas; la de South Park era más bien de estilo victoriano. También tiene una torre, pero esta tiene forma octagonal, con un tejado en forma de hongo. Las ventanas son más grandes y las puertas, al menos la mayor la mayoría de ellas, son dobles. El tejado es triangular, con un gran desván, según me informó la señora Nicholson.

Mi habitación tiene una excelente vista del pueblo. Al igual que en la casa vieja, la nueva está ubicada en la cima de una colina. Supongo que a mi padre le gustan ese tipo de construcciones. Es un poco más grande que la otra habitación y tiene un baño semiprivado —se comunica tanto con mi habitación como con el pasillo—. El armario empotrado es más grande que el anterior. La cama igual es más cómoda.

Pasamos toda la tarde —llegamos del aeropuerto de Denver alrededor del mediodía— desempacando y ordenando la ropa en los armarios.

Durante la cena mi padre vino. Preguntó si me había instalado bien y sí me gustaba mi nueva habitación.

Luego de la cena, él y el señor Nelson se disculparon para ir a discutir algunos asuntos a la biblioteca.

_20 de junio_

Ayer fue por mucho uno de los días más interesantes que he tenido en mi vida. La razón es sencilla: me permitieron vagar por el pueblo a mis anchas. Según mi padre, South Park en un lugar más pequeño y tranquilo que Arkham, por lo que no era necesario que pasara todo el tiempo confinado en casa. Además, dado que a partir de este año tendría que ir a la escuela pública, no estaría de mal que conociera un poco a los chicos del vecindario.

Lo anterior me lo dijo en el desayuno. Yo no sabía que contestar. Era la primera vez que me daban tanta libertad. Mi padre sonrió, y creo que yo también. Es extraño, ya que él no es de los que sonríen a menudo.

Creo que nunca he descrito como es mi padre, Jim McElroy. Es un hombre de estatura promedio. Siempre viste trajes grises, salvo en las ceremonias, donde lleva las ropas de sacerdote —túnica negra, como el resto, pero con una máscara de oro que indica que él es el que tiene el mayor rango—. Tiene el cabello negro y corto. La mayor parte del tiempo su expresión es seria.

Luego del desayuno, padre se despidió, al parecer tenía un asunto urgente que atender el Denver, pero volvería por la noche. Dijo que mañana habría una reunión muy especial en la iglesia local, razón por la cual debía procurar dormir bien esa noche. Él posiblemente llegaría hasta mucho después de la hora de dormir.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana finalmente me armé de valor y salí por las enormes verjas de hierro forjado. Observé la calle que bajaba de la colina, la cual era una privada, caminado por la acera avancé lentamente. Pasé frente a una casa de aspecto terrorífico —la única construcción cerca de la nuestra—. Un letrero junto a las rejas anunciaba que se trataba del Rancho Genético de South Park, encargado a un tal Dr. Alphonse Mephesto.

Finalmente llegué al pueblo. Era un día tranquilo y había pocos coches circulando. Las personas que caminaban por la calle parecían todas ocupadas con sus teléfonos celulares. Vi alguno que otro niño, pero la mayoría solo me daba una mirada y luego seguían su camino.

Llegué a un parque y me senté en una de las bancas, frente a una cancha de baloncesto. Había un grupo de niñas fuera de uno de los sanitarios. Me pareció que alguna de ellas me señalaba y las demás reían, siempre pretendiendo no llamar la atención.

Luego de un momento, se marcharon. Quedé solo en el parque, sin embargo era un lugar agradable. Una brisa fresca soplaba desde el este y el sol no era muy caliente.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, escuché que un grupo de chicos se acercaba.

—Te lo digo —escuché decir a uno de ellos, mientras pasaban frente a mí—, Kahl, una vez que use mi súper tiro patentado, perderás de forma tan humillante que nunca más querrás jugar.

—Siempre dices eso —respondió el otro chico—, y luego acabas llorando como nena.

El grupo de chicos —eran cuatro— comenzó a jugar un partido de baloncesto.

Se notaba que uno de ellos, el más gordo, hacía trampa. Lo cual a su vez provocaba que el niño de gorra verde se enfadara con él. Inevitablemente terminaron peleando, mientras uno de ellos se llevaba la mano al rostro claramente en frustración y un chico rubio —el más pequeño en cuestión de estatura y complexión—, parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico, sobre todo cuando los otros dos lo pusieron en medio de su discusión y claramente no sabía a quién apoyar.

El juego terminó de manera abrupta, cuando el niño más gordo se marchó muy enfadado, llevándose en balón para disgusto de su amigo de gorra verde.

—¡Qué carajo pasa con esa perra! —gritó molestó el chico, mientras los tres se acercaban a la máquina de refrescos que estaba junto a la banca no donde yo estaba sentado.

—Ya sabes cómo es, mejor no hacerle caso —dijo el otro, quien llevaba un gorro con un pompón rojo en la parte de arriba.

El niño rubio, por su parte, reparó en mi presencia.

—H-hola —saludó, de forma vacilante.

No sabía que responder. Nunca en mi vida había interactuado con otros chicos de mi edad. Como he dicho muchas veces antes, mi vida era como la de un gorrión incapaz de ver más allá de los barrotes de la jaula en la que vivía. Aunque claro, como el pájaro enjaulado, no sabía que hacer ahora que me veía fuera de esa jaula. Y a diferencia de él yo no podía volar lejos, ya que inevitablemente tendría que volver a casa. Aunque a mí me queda el consuelo de que al parecer la puerta de mi jaula no volvería a cerrarse con candado.

—Hola —respondí con voz tan queda que debió de sonar como un susurro en el viento.

—¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó él, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la banca.

Los otros dos niños ya habían compraron dos refrescos y un agua en la máquina expendedora y ahora tenían sus miradas fijas en mí.

—Eh, sí, mi familia acaba de mudarse.

—¿No será tú familia la que se mudó a la casa de la colina, cerca del rancho de los Mephesto? —preguntó el chico del gorro con pompón, mientras abría su Coca Cola.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ese lugar siempre me ha dado miedo —dijo el rubio.

—No seas marica, Butters —replicó el niño del pompón.

—Soy Kyle Broflovski —se presentó el del gorro verde, luego me señaló al del pompón con la cabeza—, él es Stan Marsh.

—Mucho gusto —agregó Stan.

—Yo me llamó Leopold, pero todo el mundo siempre me ha llamado Butters —se presentó el rubio.

—Kenneth McElroy.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes? —preguntó Kyle, para luego dar un trago a su botella de agua.

—Once.

—Oh, ¿comenzaras la escuela media este año? —me preguntó Stan.

—Sí.

—¡Qué bien, posiblemente que compartamos clases! —la voz de Butters sonaba realmente emocionada.

—¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí? —me preguntó Stan, mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a Butters.

—En Massachusetts —respondí.

—Bastante lejos —comentó Kyle—. Bueno, bienvenido a South Park.

Miró su reloj, apuró el resto de su agua y lanzó la botella vacía a un contenedor de basura cercano.

—Tengo que irme, mamá quiere que nadie en la familia se pierda la hora de la comida a partir de hoy.

—Nos vemos después, Kyle —se despidió Stan.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Butters.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Stan terminó su refresco, aplastó la lata con la mano y finalmente la arrojó al basurero. Butters bebía su refresco en sorbos pequeños.

—¿Cómo era en Massachusetts? —preguntó Butters.

Me encogí de hombros.

—La ciudad dónde vivía era vieja —respondí—. Se llama Arkham. Tiene construcciones muy antiguas de estilo gótico. Se dice que las brujas de Salem se refugiaron en la ciudad para escapar de los juicios. Incluso hay una vieja casa, que actualmente es una pensión, en la cual se dice vivió una bruja.

—¿Una bruja? —preguntó Butters temblando un poco.

—Eso decían, aunque creo que era solo una leyenda —respondí.

—Parece que era un pueblo tranquilo, a pesar de eso —comentó Stan, mientras sacaba su celular para responder un mensaje.

—Eso creo, lo cierto es que no salía mucho. Es mucho más grande que South Park, siempre hay tráfico en las calles y personas caminando de un lado al otro por el centro de la ciudad.

—Bueno, bienvenido a South Park, Kenneth —dijo Stan mientras se ponía de pie—. Tengo que irme.

Se marchó.

—Seguro Wendy le mandó un mensaje —comentó Butters, mientras se recargaba en la banca—. Wendy es su novia desde los ocho años. Bueno, en cuarto grado rompieron por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Nos quedamos allí, en un momento más de silencio que se prolongó por al menos cinco minutos.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar damas chinas? —preguntó Butters.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos pusimos de pie y seguí a Butters por alrededor de cinco calles hasta su casa.

Butters vive en la parte sur del pueblo, en la zona residencial. Las casas de esa parte son idénticas a las que vi en mi sueño hace algunos meses, tanto así que me sorprendí. Aunque, por otro lado, estoy seguro que muchos pueblos del país deben tener casas similares, por lo que la imagen debe habérseme quedado grabada de alguna cosa que vi en TV y luego reproduje en mi sueño.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala de Butters. Él sacó el tablero de damas y sirvió un par de vasos de limonada y un recipiente con frituras de queso.

Estuvimos un largo rato jugando a las damas y conversando de cualquier cosa.

Alrededor de una hora después, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Era la madre de Butters. Me presenté con ella y pareció feliz de que su hijo tuviera un nuevo amigo.

Tuve que despedirme para volver a casa. La madre de Butters se ofreció a traerme, pero decliné amablemente. Además, quiero conocer el pueblo. Afortunadamente no es muy grande y yo tengo una buena memoria, por lo cual pude volver sin muchos contratiempos.

South Park parece un lugar agradable.

_21 de junio_

Recién hemos vuelto de la iglesia. Creo que mi buen ánimo de ayer ha quedado por los suelos luego de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Bien, al igual que en Arkham, la iglesia local se encuentra en un sótano. Para ser exacto en el de una casa de la zona residencial muy cerca de la casa donde vive Butters —en la Avenida de los Mexicanos—. La única diferencia es que el lugar es más pequeño que en Arkham y el grupo que se reúne también es menos numeroso. Supongo que tiene sentido. South Park no es un pueblo muy grande y al parecer no hay tantos adeptos como los hay en Nueva Inglaterra, de acuerdo con mi padre. Pero así está bien, la tranquilidad del lugar permite una actuación que llama menos la atención.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo de forma tradicional. Primero el ritual ante el Círculo Arcano; luego la lectura del Necronomicón, el cual está dividido en cuatro partes, y del que usualmente se leen pasajes, traducidos al inglés, de la primera parte. Dichos fragmentos tratan sobre los Primigenios, nuestros dioses.

Sin embargo, la diferencia de esta ceremonia radicó en un mensaje final de mi padre para los miembros de la congregación:

—Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros. Mi hijo ha regresado a su tierra de nacimiento. Kenneth está de nuevo entre nosotros, quienes fomentamos, presenciamos y aseguramos su gestación, desarrollo y nacimiento. Este año se cumplen doce años desde aquello. Durante la noche de Walpirgis, este octubre, lo que tanto hemos anhelado ocurrirá finalmente.

Durante todo el discurso de mi padre sentí como si algo dentro de mí se revolviera. Los presentimientos y pesadillas de los últimos meses parecen cobrar un significado más siniestro de lo que me han parecido todo este tiempo.

La noche de Walpurgis, eso coincide con Todos los Santos, Halloween.

Quedan poco más de cuatro meses hasta entonces.

_25 de junio_

Los últimos días se me ha permitido más libertad de la que pude disfrutar durante toda mi vida. He jugado con Butters un par de veces, e incluso conocido a su amigo Dougie. Ambos chicos son divertidos. Aunque Butters pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Kyle, Stan y el chico gordo, Eric Cartman, a quien la mayoría llama por su apellido, salvo por Butters que prefiere usar su primer nombre.

La tranquilidad del sitio contrasta drásticamente con lo que ocurre dentro de mí. Las pesadillas se han intensificado.

Y la presencia de aquel extraño hombre vestido como gánster que hablaba con mi padre hace unos días me ha dejado intranquilo. Sobre todo por la manera en la que sonrió cuando se percató de mi presencia en la sala.

_28 de junio_

Cartman salió con su madre a visitar a sus parientes en Nebraska, por lo que el usual juego de baloncesto que suele tener con sus otros amigos parecía que no se iba realizar. Al menos hasta que Butters les sugirió invitarme. Debo admitir que en un principio estaba algo nervioso, nunca había jugado hasta esta tarde. Pero en cuento Kyle me enseñó algunos movimientos básicos realmente conseguí jugar decentemente.

Luego del partido juntamos nuestro efectivo —mi padre me ha comenzado a dar cinco dólares diarios para gastos diversos, o para volver en Handicar si se me hace muy tarde— para comprar pizza.

Kyle admitió que era bueno tener a alguien que no hace trampa como el "culón". A pesar de no estar Cartman, Kyle parecía buscar cualquier oportunidad para destacar lo "perra" que es Eric Cartman. Cualquiera diría que hay cierta _tensión_ no resulta allí. Cuando se los insinué a Stan y Butters, mientras Kyle había ido al baño, ambos estallaron en carcajadas y los demás clientes de la pizzería nos miraron con extrañeza y algunos con aprensión.

—Creo que tienes algo de razón es eso, Kenny —me dijo Stan entre risas.

—¿Kenny? —pregunté.

—Bueno, Kenneth suena demasiado formal para usarlo todo el tiempo. ¿No te molesta?

Me encogí de hombros.

Es extraño, siento como si encajara en su grupo como una pieza en un rompecabezas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Stan —dijo Butters, sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí. Siempre he sido Kenneth, o joven Kenneth para los trabajadores y la señorita Henderson; pero Kenny realmente es un buen nombre para usar entre amigos. Amigos de mi edad.

Sin duda venir a South Park fue de lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, más allá de aquellas dudas que me asaltan por la noche y aquel hombre de mirada y sonrisa siniestra.

_30 de junio_

Caminé por un largo pasillo. La luz de los astros se colaba por las ventanas abiertas junto con la brisa fresca del verano, que debido a su humedad sin duda presagiaba una tormenta. Podía ver como las cortinas se levantaban y hondeaban debido al viento. Me asomé por una de las ventanas. Afuera había un paisaje boscoso que se extendía casi infinito, como un océano verde bañado por la suavidad de la luz plateada de la Luna.

Me aparté de aquella ventana y continué mi avance por el pasillo, que parecía prolongarse como un túnel infinito. Me pareció que lo había recorrido durante horas cuando finalmente llegué al final del mismo.

Allí había una puerta de color blanco —o azumo que lo era, ya que resaltaba mucho incluso en la oscuridad de la noche—. Mi mano se movió hacia la perilla metálica que resplandecía a la luz plateada del satélite terrestre.

Me humedecí los labios. No tenía miedo, pero aun así mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi garganta debido a la excitación. Quería abrir aquella puerta; más, sin embargo, esperé. Esperé como la persona que tiene que halar fuertemente una astilla para sacarla de su dedo, y aunque sabe que se sentirá mejor luego de extraerla, no quiere hacerlo ya que teme al momentáneo estallido de dolor que le espera.

Pero, nada es eterno, y finalmente mi mano giró junto con la perilla.

Se escuchó un chasquido. Empujé la puerta y finalmente entré en aquella habitación que parecía estarme llamando.

Era una pieza cuadrada. Había una sala tapizada de color rojo, sobre una mesa para café había una lámpara de noche encendida, la cual bañaba el cuarto con su suave resplandor dorado. Entre las cosas que podían distinguirse en la habitación se encontraba también un enorme espejo justo frente a la puerta y una chimenea, apagada, en el muro a mí derecha.

La luz de la luna desapareció, cubierta por nubes negras. La oscuridad en la habitación se incrementó, mientras la débil luz de aquella lámpara luchaba por mantener a raya las tinieblas que pretendían envolverlo todo.

Me interné en el lugar, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de mí.

La pieza se iluminó con el resplandor de un relámpago.

Me quedé de pie en el centro de la habitación. No parecía haber otra salida más que la puerta por la cual había llegado y las ventanas, que siendo que me encontraba en la planta alta —como había comprobado anteriormente al asomarme por la ventana del pasillo—, no me serviría de nada.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el lugar.

Di un respingo. El espejo, el techo, el piso y las paredes parecían empaquetadas por cientos de signos de interrogación. De múltiples tamaños y en muchas direcciones. Aquel símbolo "?" me rodeaba por todas partes.

Retrocedí.

Escuché como una de las ventanas se abría y con algo de reticencia volví el rostro.

Allí había alguien, en el borde de la ventana, observándome. Era un niño, de mi estatura. Se cubría con una capucha. Podría haber sido confundido como alguien vestido con la ropa de las ceremonias de la iglesia familiar, solamente que no era negra, dada la tonalidad más "luminosa" aún en la oscuridad de aquella noche tormentosa. Además, una capa hondeaba tras de él, sumado al signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?

No recibí respuesta. Él estaba simplemente allí, observándome.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Saltó cayendo de pie suavemente sobre el piso.

Retrocedí nuevamente. No sentía miedo, solo una extraña sensación de querer negar algo.

—¿Por qué les permites hacer eso? —preguntó él con una voz profunda.

Creo que quise convencerme de no saber a qué se refería. Pero algo dentro de mí presentía… No, sabía, que hablaba sobre mi padre y los miembros de la iglesia.

—¿Por qué no luchas?

Me mordí el labio.

—Por lo mismo que los cristianos, los judíos y los musulmanes rezan y adoran a sus dioses. Son los dioses de mi padre. Son mis dio…

—¡No! —gritó, molesto y contrariado a la vez—. ¡No son tus dioses! Nunca lo serán. Lucha. Resístete. No dejes que ganen. Si ganan tu mundo no tendrá futuro.

Las palabras chocaban contra mí como bofetadas. No con la intención de dañar, sin embargo, sino de las que se da una persona histérica o en shock para que vuelva en sí.

Pero, ¿cómo luchar contra la forma en la que mi padre me había criado?

—No puedo. No se puede luchar contra los dioses.

—Carter dijo eso —respondió él—, y yo luché. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Si no lo haces, todos… Karen, estará en peligro.

Karen, el nombre me resultó familiar, y por algún motivo me llegó a la mente el rostro de aquella niña que había visto en mis sueños unos meses atrás.

—Yo no puedo…

—Puedes hacerlo, lo sé, por qué ya lo has hecho.

Se quitó la capucha. En ese momento creo que caí hacia atrás asustado. Estaba frente a mí mismo…

… y entonces desperté.


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres<strong>

_6 de julio_

Los últimos días he aprendido algo: South Park es el lugar más extraño del mundo, o al menos uno de los más extraños.

Esta tarde, por dar un ejemplo, mientras estaba con Stan, Kyle y Butters en casa del último encendió el televisor para ver "Jesús y sus amigos". Por un momento pensé que sería de alguna especie de show religioso cristiano. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que un hombre de cabellera larga y barba castaña vestido con ropas de la época romana respondía preguntas y daba consejos a los televidentes.

Al cuestionar a los otros chicos sobre ese programa, simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Al parecer desde que recuerdan ese programa forma parte de la televisión local. Inquirí si era un sacerdote o alguna otra persona haciéndose pasar por Jesús; pero la respuesta fue negativa. Ese hombre realmente es Jesús de Nazaret, el hijo de Dios.

Completamente extrañado, y sin saber si tomármelo como una broma o no, pregunté:

—¿Están siendo sinceros? Sí se trata de una broma…

—Chico —interrumpió Stan—, ese es Jesús, el verdadero. Siempre ha vivido en South Park. Una vez nos ayudó a rescatar a Santa Claus.

Miré directamente a Stan a los ojos en todo momento. No mentía. Las expresiones del resto, me indicaron que estaban siendo completamente sinceros.

Yo no sabía que pensar. Me estaban diciendo que Jesús era real, y no solo eso, acababan de referirse a Santa Claus también como si lo conocieran.

—¿Jesús vive en South Park? —pregunté.

—Bueno, eso cuando no está en Denver en el Salón de los Súper Mejores Amigos —dijo Butters.

—¿Los Súper Mejores Amigos?

—Sí, un grupo de súper héroes formado por Jesús, Mahoma, Buda, Joseph Smith, Lao Tsu, Krishna, Moisés y Semen —respondió Stan.

—Es Seaman —corrigió Kyle.

—Es lo mismo.

Creo que era demasiada información para mí. Me estaban confirmando la existencia de los profetas y dioses de muchas religiones, y diciéndome que ellos eran un grupo de súper héroes. Pensé que era una especie de gran broma, pero de nuevo no había nada en su actitud que me lo indicara. Los tres simplemente estaban allí sentados viendo la televisión, muy naturales. Creo que de estar bromeando Kyle y Stan habrían sido capaces de mantener la actuación, pero no Butters.

Bueno, en fin, la razón por la que considero que este es el lugar más extraño del mundo tiene que ver con muchas otras cosas.

Creo que he visto una nave espacial cruzar el cielo algunas noches, aunque es demasiado rápida como para poder confirmarlo con exactitud.

Y en otra ocasión, mientras estaba recostado en la cama sin poder dormir, escuche unas voces alegres que cataban sobre calzones. Con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana me pareció ver a un grupo de hombrecillos con gorros puntiagudos abrir un cajón de mi cómoda para proceder a sacar mi ropa interior. Pensé que me había quedado dormido y todo aquello había sido producto de un sueño: sin embargo, por la mañana, mis calzoncillos no estaban en el cajón.

Suspiro.

Podría contar algunas cosas más que he presenciado los últimos días, pero sinceramente creo que son más descabelladas que los ejemplos que acabo de mencionar. Realmente, no quiero quedar como un loco. Aunque creo que en este pueblo si no lo estás, entonces eres el raro del lugar.

_8 de julio_

Eric Cartman regresó hoy de su viaje a casa de sus parientes.

Estábamos en el parque jugando baloncesto, cuando el niño gordo apareció. Venía muy feliz gritando que había encontrado la manera de hacer diez millones de dólares, entonces se detuvo y se me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú quién carajo eres?

—Él es Kenny, Eric —se apresuró a responder Butters—. Se acaba de mudar a la casa de la colina.

Cartman frunció el ceño y pareció verme de manera crítica.

—¿Niño nuevo, eh? —preguntó con suspicacia, medio dandome la vuelta para examinarme. Por algún motivo sentí que era como una especie de depredador estudiando a una presa—. ¿Sabes hablar?

—¿A qué viene todo esto, culo gordo? —preguntó Kyle, mientras le dedicaba una mirada molesta, con la pelota bajo un brazo y la otra mano apretada en un puño.

—La última vez que hubo un nuevo era un Gilipollas que no decía ni media palabra.

—Por supuesto que sé hablar —respondí. Antes, por lo que los otros chicos me habían contado y lo que presencie la primera vez que los vi, me había enterado del tipo de persona que era Eric Cartman, pero en persona parecía que superaba todo eso con creces.

—Bien, ¿cuáles son los ingresos de tu familia? —preguntó el gordo.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, medio extrañado, medio molesto.

—¡Sus ingresos! ¿Cuánto ganan después de los impuestos? —espetó.

—¡Cartman, ya basta! No empieces con esto —le exigió Stan.

El gordo se limitó a enviarle una mirada amenazante. Finalmente respondió:

—Esto es importante, hippie. Si resulta ser otro pobre tendremos que alimentarlo con nuestros impuestos y bajara la plusvalía de la ciudad.

—Oh, por favor —gruñó Kyle—. Tú no pagas impuestos, sino tu madre; además, dudo mucho que sepas cómo funciona la plusvalía o siquiera lo que es.

—¡Nadie te ha preguntado nada, maldita rata pelirroja judía! ¡Vuelve a Jersey con el resto de las putas!

Kyle rechinaba los dientes, alzó el puño y temí que fuera a soltarle un golpe a Cartman.

—¡Salchichas! —exclamó Butters, que hasta el momento había estado viendo todo asustado, moviendo la mirada entre Cartman y nosotros, como en un juego de tenis.

Stan se adelantó y contuvo a Kyle, sujetándolo por detrás.

—Cálmate —dijo en voz baja—. Ya sabes cómo es, no vale la pena.

—Sí, Kahl, hazle caso a tu novio hippie, o terminaras llorando cuando te dé una paliza.

Eso solo consiguió que Kyle se pusiera peor. Podía escuchar como sus dientes crujían y me di cuenta de que Stan parecía estar teniendo problemas para sostenerlo.

Cartman sonrió, aparentemente complacido por la situación. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en mí.

—Bien, no me has respondido. ¿Cuáles son los ingresos de tu familia?

—No lo sé —respondí, con voz dura—. Nunca me ha interesado algo tan banal como el dinero.

El gordo frunció el ceño, nuevamente me estudiaba.

—Tienes cara de pobre, pero esa ropa… ¿Es del ejército de Salvación, o la compraron en Wall-mart?

—Bueno, no estoy seguro —respondí sonriendo con cierta malicia—. No tengo experiencia en esas cosas. Pero, quizá tú puedas decírmelo, se nota que eres experto en esto. Debes hacer muchas compras en las tiendas de segunda mano.

El ceño del gordo se frunció más. Su rostro se volvió rojo de rabia y me miró con verdadero odio.

Stan soltó a Kyle, y junto con él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta! —gritó Cartman, mientras apretaba los puños y parecía dar un par de golpes al aire, como si hubiera una mesa frente a él.

—¡Hamburguesas! —exclamó Butters, mientras retrocedía. Al parecer estaba más allá de un simple susto.

—Mira, gordo, no tengo tiempo para esto. —Me di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de allí—. Los veo luego, chicos —dije refiriéndome a Stan, Kyle y Butter. No tenía intención de pasar más tiempo cerca de ese sujeto tan molesto.

—¡Me las pagaras, hijo de puta! —gritó Cartman a mis espaldas.

Nada más llegar a casa, para desahogarme del mal rato que pase gracias a Eric Cartman, me puse a transcribir aquí lo sucedido.

_Mismo día, más tarde._

Butters se acaba de marchar. Casi al momento que terminé de escribir lo anterior, la señora Nicholson vino a tocar a mi puerta para decirme que tenía una visita esperándome en la sala.

Algo extrañado, bajé para ver quien me visitaba.

En la sala encontré a mi padre sentado y al parecer charlando con Butters. Digo al parecer, por qué mi amigo estaba realmente asustado y nervioso. Supongo que hay algo en la actitud de mi padre que causa ese efecto en las personas, más aún en alguien tan… sensible, por decirlo de alguna manera, como Butters.

—Ah, Kenneth, tu amiguito te espera —dijo mi padre, en cuanto me vio llegar—. Me alegra ver que has hecho un amigo tan… agradable.

Butters sonrió con nerviosismo ante el ¿cumplido? No estoy seguro.

—G-gracias —se las arregló para contestar.

—Por cierto, ¿dijiste que tu apellido es Stotch?

—Eh, sí señor.

Mi padre pareció un poco pensativo.

—¿No estarás emparentado con Warren y Melinda Stotch, de la isla Ka'ula, en Hawái?

Por un momento me pareció ver cierto pánico en la expresión de Butters.

—Son m-mis abuelos —respondió.

—Sí, ya me parecía que tu rostro se me hacía familiar. Te pareces algo a tu abuelo. Había escuchado que su hijo Stephen se mudó con su familia a Colorado. Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo. Bueno, Butters, yo conocí a tus abuelos hace algún tiempo. Sí, fue en una misión religiosa en Hawái, desde entonces hemos estado en contacto.

Mi padre miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Tengo que irme, pero te quedas en casa. Estoy seguro que Kenneth será un buen anfitrión.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

—Saluda a tu abuela de mi parte.

—C-claro, señor.

Mi padre se fue.

Invité a Butters a mi habitación. La señora Nicholson nos vio dirigirnos a la escalera, desde la puerta de la cocina que está cerca de ella, y nos dijo que en un momento nos subiría unos sándwiches y una jarra de limonada. Le agradecimos y nos dirigimos a la pieza.

Mientras comíamos charlamos de cualquier cosa. Butters estaba algo interesado con la cantidad de libros que había en mi cuarto, y posiblemente extrañado por la falta de juguetes, pero no dijo nada sobre eso último.

Luego de un rato, finalmente me dijo la razón por la que había ido a verme.

—Kenny, no debiste enfadar a Eric —dijo, algo asustado, pero con firmeza.

—Mira, Butters, ese chico es realmente molesto. Yo solo me defendí.

Él negó, moviendo la cabeza con gravedad.

—Sé que Eric es… complicado. Pero realmente no debes enfadarlo. Él es… capaz de todo.

—Tranquilo, si intenta algo lo pondré en su lugar. Creo que sé cómo tratar con matones como él.

—No lo entiendes, Eric es malo, realmente malo. Hasta el Anticristo admitió que está más allá de su nivel de maldad.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Quería preguntar a qué se refería con eso del Anticristo, pero luego recordé aquella vez que vimos "Jesús y sus amigos" en su casa. ¿También el Anticristo vive en South Park? Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta, aunque ya la imagino.

Butters se retorció las manos. Estaba sentado al borde de mi cama, y yo me encontraba en mi escritorio.

—Hace un tiempo había un muchacho, iba creo que en noveno grado. Se llamaba Scott Tenorman.

Mientras hablaba, su mirada se posó en mí y vi una seriedad y un terror que realmente me helaron la sangre. Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de escoger las palabras con las cuales continuar.

—Scott se metió con Eric, más allá de lo que nadie se ha atrevido. Ni siquiera Kyle. Y Eric estaba realmente molesto. Urdió muchos planes de venganza contra Scott, algunos infantiles y bobos; pero…

Suspiró profundamente.

—Finalmente elaboró un plan que él mismo llamó perfecto, quizá uno de los más precisos y complicados que haya hecho jamás. Se las arregló para provocar la muerte de los señores Tenorman.

Mi mirada debió de reflejar una gran incredulidad, por qué Butters se apresuró a decir:

—Es cierto, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en el pueblo, todos saben que es verdad, por qué la mayor parte del pueblo fue testigo de su venganza. Eric no se contentó con matar a los padres de Scott. Robó los cuerpos y, durante la noche, los picó y preparó una olla de chile. Luego, al día siguiente, montó un festival y sirvió ese chile a Scott.

Un silencio cayó en la habitación.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, erizando los vellos de mi nuca y mi espalda.

—Butters —pude distinguir el miedo en mi voz, pero me las arregle para controlarlo—, no creo que Cartman sea…

—Eric es capaz de eso, Kenny. Todos lo saben.

—Bien, no digo que mientas, pero… sí él realmente hizo aquello, ¿por qué no está en la cárcel? Dices que todo el pueblo lo sabe.

—Hay algo en él —respondió—. Algo que no permite que… sea castigado —lo dijo en voz baja y con una entonación que lo hacía sonar como una palabra realmente terrible, al menos para Butters—. Ha ido a la cárcel un par de veces; pero solamente durante unos días y siempre pasa algo que lo hace salir rápido.

Todo eso comenzaba a sonarme como el argumento de una película de terror. Recordé una película que había visto hacía algún tiempo, el Buen Hijo o El Ángel Malvado, creo que se llamaba. Algo de mí me incitaba a dejar todo eso por la paz, por mi paz mental; sin embargo mi boca reaccionó contrario a la razón y cuestionó:

—Sí Eric Cartman es capaz de hacer eso, ¿cómo es que Stan y Kyle continúan con vida? Ellos se meten con Cartman todo el tiempo, en especial Kyle.

Butters sonrió amargamente.

—Hace un tiempo que pienso eso. Creo que Eric le teme a la soledad. Debido a como es no tiene muchos amigos. De no ser por nosotros tres sería el chico más solitario del pueblo, incluso más que aquel chico de cuarto grado que no tiene amigos en Facebook. Él lo sabe, por eso no hace nada. También puede que algo dentro de él desea el reto y la competencia que Kyle, y a veces Stan, representan a sus planes. Aunque, ya ha tratado de matar a Kyle algunas veces. Afortunadamente, siempre pasa algo que lo evita. O puede que el mismo Eric se contenga inconscientemente, por lo mismo que ya dije antes.

No tocamos más el tema.

Butters se quedó una hora más. Luego, antes de que oscureciera, se despidió para volver a casa. Al parecer sus padres lo castigan si no está en casa a la hora de la cena.

Antes de marcharse, mientras lo despedía en el portón de la casa, se volvió hacia mí y me advirtió:

—Eric quiere vengarse por lo del mediodía. Ten cuidado Kenny.

Lo observé marcharse colina abajo. Me quedé en la puerta, el sol había teñido todo de colores sepia conforme se hundía tras las Rocosas. Creo que está es una de las pocas veces en que realmente he estado asustado. Tal vez tanto o más que de aquellas pesadillas que perturban mis sueños.

¿Qué tan malo es realmente Eric Cartman? Tal vez no quiero averiguarlo, si todo es tal como dice Butters, realmente no lo quiero saber.

_12 de julio_

Tal vez estoy algo paranoico por las cosas que Buttes dijo aquella tarde. No parece que Cartman realmente quiera vengarse de manera tan brutal como Butters dice que hizo con aquel chico Scott.

Pero, a pesar de que parece haber admitido que los acompañe en sus juegos, de vez en cuando no me quito la sensación de que en realidad me está estudiando. Hay veces que lo siento mirarme a mis espaldas como calculando que voy a hacer y cómo puede usarlo a su favor. Francamente me pone los nervios de punta.

Aunque, como digo, la mayor parte del tiempo actúa como si no pasara nada. Hasta cierto punto parece aceptar mi presencia en el lugar como uno más de ellos y de vez en tanto me insulta. Pero, de nuevo, eso es algo que hace con todo el mundo. Incluso con su madre, quien parece ser una mujer realmente agradable y francamente muy guapa.

Me molesta que trate a Butters como esclavo, y aunque Kyle y Stan evitan que lleve las cosas al extremo, en general no tratan de evitar dicha situación. Yo traté de intervenir, pero Butters dijo que estaba bien, que le gustaba sentirse útil.

—Sí, _Kenny_ —me dijo Cartman con una voz empalagosa y fingida de niño bueno—, es solo un juego. El juego del negro, y a Butters le gusta jugarlo. ¿No es así, negro Butters?

Butters sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sí, es divertido —respondió, sonando realmente falso.

—Basta, Cartman —exigió Kyle.

Cartman sonrió y ya no dijo nada más.

Esa es solo una de las situaciones que me hacen cuestionarme por qué esos chicos quieren andar como alguien como él.

En fin, espero… realmente espero, que solo sea paranoia mía.

_30 de julio_

He aprendido otra cosa sobre South Park. Jamás, no importa lo que pase, cabrees a Eric Cartman. Es capaz de guardar rencores hasta niveles insospechados, y sus venganzas son realmente dignas de todo aquello que me advirtió Butters.

Las cosas que sucedieron hace ya cinco días, eso según el calendario, por qué la verdad todo eso está borrado de mi mente. Tengo la ligera sospecha de haber pasado ese tiempo en un avión que nunca despegaba.

En fin, como decía, el día pintaba para ser realmente común. Fui a pescar con los chicos por la mañana al lago Stark. Cartman no fue, ya que según él pescar es de maricas. No pescamos nada, pero pasamos un buen momento todos juntos.

Por la tarde fuimos a jugar a los árcades. Esta vez Cartman si nos acompañó. Algo desagradable, ya que sentía que en todo momento tenía la mirada fija en mí. Tenía la certeza de que estaba planeando algo. Butters también parecía sospechar, ya que un momento que estuvimos solos me advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Eric tenía esa mirada, una que a Butters le causaba mucho miedo.

Luego de que lo venciera en un juego de lucha, con las consiguientes provocaciones de Kyle, Cartman se molestó y dijo que se largaba.

Por un momento suspiré aliviado. Su presencia me estaba crispando los nervios, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

Una hora después salimos del salón de árcade. Avanzábamos por la calle Main, y fue en el cruce de está con la calle Washington qué sucedió.

Un camión de material de construcción se acercaba, por lo que nos detuvimos en la esquina. Fue en ese momento que sentí que alguien me empujaba. Escuché que Butters gritaba algo como: "¡Por Dios, Eric!". Metí las manos por instinto para evitar estampar mi rostro contra el pavimento, lastimándomelas en el proceso.

—A veces la improvisación es mejor que… —alcancé a oír que decía Cartman. Y fue en ese momento que el camión me golpeó.

Salí disparado mientras un intenso dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Creo que escuché el crujido de mis huesos. El camión frenó. Mi mirada quedó viendo hacia el cielo despejado. Cartman reía, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura "inocente". La voz de Stan fue lo siguiente, casi tan fuerte como la risa del gordo:

—¡Dios mío, Cartman mató a Kenny!

—¡Hijo de puta! —la voz de Kyle fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad.

Morí. Estoy seguro de eso. Pero, sin embargo, estoy de nuevo aquí. ¿Cómo? Esa es la gran pregunta. Me parece, de alguna forma inexplicable, que mi padre me trajo de vuelta.

Dios, estoy confundido, asustado y, no puedo negarlo, intrigado por todo lo que ha pasado.

Acabo de despertar en mi cama. El calendario dice que han pasado cinco días desde aquello, pero para mí es como si solo hubieran sido unas horas. Unas horas en las que tuve aquel extraño sueño del avión.


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro<strong>

_3 de agosto_

Luego de tres días, finalmente decidí salir de casa nuevamente. No lo había hecho por miedo. Morí, y hubo testigos de eso, así que si salgo a la calle, invariablemente la gente comenzara a temerme. Aunque en casa nadie parece saberlo. Todos, incluso mi padre, me tratan con normalidad, como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Y tal vez no ocurrió. O al menos quería creerlo, hasta que finalmente me trague mi miedo y fui a ver a mis amigos ayer por la tarde.

Los encontré en el parque como de costumbre. Al parecer acababan de terminar el juego, y solamente estaban Kyle y Butters. Imaginó que Cartman se marchó molesto como de costumbre, y que Stan se fue a ver a Wendy.

Me acerqué algo temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar. Butters y Kyle estaban sentados en una de las mesas del área de picnic riendo mientras leían una historieta cómica.

—¡Hey, Kenny! —me saludó Butters con entusiasmo cuando me vio acercarme.

Le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Kyle—. Te marchaste repentinamente de la sala de árcade, y luego no te apareciste por más de una semana.

Por un momento me sorprendí. Pero, luego entendí que ellos no recuerdan mi muerte. Creo que incluso yo lo comienzo a dudar. De no ser por qué ese recuerdo es tan vivido…

_4 de agosto_

Ayer me encontré con los chicos por la mañana en el parque como de costumbre. Estuvimos sentados conversando sobre juegos de cartas. Los chicos me enseñaron a jugar "Magic el encuentro", y me sorprendió descubrir que soy realmente muy bueno en el juego.

Alrededor del medio día llegó Cartman. Venía muy feliz hablando sobre otro de sus planes; sin embargo, en cuanto me vio, se detuvo en seco, con la mirada crispada fija en mí y el rostro completamente pálido del miedo.

—No, no —murmuró, mientras retrocedía.

—¿Qué te pasa, culón? —preguntó Kyle. A pesar del insulto, era obvio que en realidad estaba muy preocupado por Cartman.

El gordo no respondió, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El resto nos miramos confundidos. Butters se puso de pie y fue en su busca, mientras Stan y Kyle intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

_8 de agosto_

No hemos visto a Cartman desde aquel día en que se fue asustado. Butters dijo que no consiguió encontrarlo y que más tarde cuando fue a su casa, la madre del gordo estaba preocupada porque se había encerrado en su habitación y no respondía cuando le hablaba.

Cartman se puso así en cuanto me vio. Creo que él sabe que yo morí en aquel momento.

_10 de agosto_

Iba camino a casa de Butters, caminando por la calle Main, cuando alguien me arrastró a un callejón, cerca de la oficina de correo. Era Cartman. Me arrojó contra la pared mientras me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

Le dediqué una mirada extrañada. Me sujetó por los hombros y me empujó contra la pared. El movimiento fue tan rápido y bruco que me golpeé la cabeza, provocando un estallido de dolor que luego se convirtió en una palpitación molesta.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —gritó Cartman.

Sentí miedo. Cartman es peligroso, y en ese estado sin duda sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Yo te maté —dijo, con una voz fría y hueca—. ¿Cómo es qué volviste?

—¡No lo sé! —dije, mientras mi mirada vagaba por todo el lugar. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de escapar.

—Un engaño —dijo Cartman—. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Seguro tú hiciste algo. Fingiste tu muerte para volverme loco.

—¡Cartman, eso es ridículo!

—No, no lo es. Es la única explicación.

Se alejó un poco de mí, pero sin apartar la mirada. Parecía murmurar algo para sí mismo.

—No pudiste hacerlo solo —dijo, casi en un susurro—. Seguro ese maldito judío y su noviecito hippie de ayudaron. Y Butters… si está con ustedes me traiciono, y eso me lo va a pagar.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo y por qué haríamos algo así?

—¡Para volverme loco! —gritó—. Ah, sin duda ahora mismo el judío debe estar celebrando mi derrota. Pero no lo dejare.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente, los abrí de nuevo y hablé, tratando de sonar lo más vehementemente posible:

—Mira, Cartman, nadie te engaño. No estoy confabulado con Kyle, Stan y mucho menos con Butters para enloquecerte. —Volvía respirar. Me costaba trabajo decir lo siguiente—. Tú realmente me mataste.

El gordo me dedicó una mirada extraña, indescifrable. Yo continúe, despacio. Me daba cuenta que en el estado alterado que se encontraba Cartman era capaz de todo.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero volví.

—Es imposible.

—Mirá, ninguno de nosotros sabía que tú ibas a tratar de asesinarme, así que no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de planear nada. Sólo, dejémoslo por la paz.

Cartman sonrió, como un psicópata.

—Hay una forma de probar que lo que dices es cierto, _Kenny_. —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda por la manera en la que pronunció mi nombre.

Me empujó nuevamente contra el muro, sosteniéndome allí con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras que sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo con su mano derecha y la acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello.

—Hagamos un pequeño experimento. Si volviste una vez, entonces lo harás nuevamente.

Como un reflejó, pateé fuertemente su entrepierna. El retrocedió, soltándome. Su navaja cayó al suelo, pude escuchar el sonido del metal al chocar contra el piso de cemento. Cartman se llevó las manos a la entrepierna. Su rostro estaba rojo y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta!

Me eché a correr y no me detuve hasta que cerré la puerta principal de mi casa. Me recargue contra la misma, mientras me resbalaba al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

¡Dios! Eric Cartman es un problema mucho más grande del que creí.

_15 de agosto_

A pesar de lo cuidadoso que fui en los últimos días para evitar a Cartman, el bastardo no se rindió. Parecía completamente decidido a probar si era capaz de volver luego de la muerte.

Pasé tres días cuidándome de él, pero finalmente se las arregló para cumplir su cometido.

Estábamos en casa de Kyle. Acababa de adquirir un nuevo juego de computadora y nos invitó a su casa a jugarlo. Pasamos toda la tarde en su habitación, hasta que se hizo de noche y su madre nos hizo apagar el ordenador y nos envió a nuestras casas. Salvo por Stan, que pasaría allí la noche.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras, cuando Cartman hizo que me tropezara. Fue increíblemente doloroso caer desde la planta alta, quebrándome el hueso del brazo, la cadera y, finalmente, el cuello.

Los recuerdos finales que tengo de la noche son el grito horrorizado de la señora Broflovski, la sonrisa psicópata de Eric Cartman y la mirada horrorizada de Butters, quienes me miraban desde la parte alta de la escalera.

Está vez desperté a la mañana siguiente de vuelta en mi cama. No recuerdo si volví a estar en aquel avión, o en algún otro lugar. Fue como si hubiera cerrado mis ojos por un segundo; y al abrirlos, en vez de yacer al pie de las escaleras de la casa de Kyle, yacía en mi propia cama.

_Mismo día, por la noche._

Cuando me presenté en el parque esta mañana, Cartman ya estaba allí. En cuanto me vio llegar sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Decidí ignorarlo y concentrarme más en lo que teníamos planeado para ese día —iríamos a Denver a ver un partido promocional de hockey, en compañía de Ike, el hermano menor de Kyle—.

Por la tarde, luego de volver del partido, nos dirigimos a la pizzería. Fue allí donde Cartman actuó. Aprovechó que había ido al baño para acorralarme justo cuando me lavaba las manos.

—Kenny, amigo —dijo, como si de pronto todo el rencor se hubiera difuminado y ahora fuera su mejor amigo—, tenemos que hablar sobre este gran descubrimiento.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondí, mientras me secaba las manos con una toalla de papel.

—De tu capacidad para revivir, por supuesto. He pensado, si pudiéramos cobrar por verte morir y luego volver a la vida, nos haríamos millonarios. Claro, yo tendré un ochenta por ciento, pero aun así ganaremos suficiente para que sea rentable para ti. ¿Qué dices, amigo?

—Cartman —dije, tratando de sonar lo más relajado y elocuentemente posible—, en primer lugar, morir es doloroso. No quiero volver a hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cartman me miraba como si no entendiera a que me refería.

—En segundo lugar —continué—, no creo que las demás personas recuerden mis muertes. Salvo por ti, nadie más parece haberse percatado que he muerto dos veces.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, extrañado.

No dije nada más. Salí del baño y volví a nuestra mesa.

Cartman llegó un momento después.

—Oigan, chicos —dijo, como quien habla de lo más trivial del mundo—, ¿recuerdan anoche, en casa del judío, cuando Kenny se accidento —un accidente, que bastardo— y murió?

Stan, Kyle y Butters se quedaron viendo a Cartman como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿No te habrás drogado con el crack de tu mamá, culo gordo? —preguntó Kyle.

Cartman se sentó con mirada pensativa.

—Bien, Kenny, tenías razón. Pero no te preocupes, encontrare una forma de sacar provecho a eso. Sólo déjamelo a mí, ya verás que pronto tendremos diez millones de dólares.

Maldición, no sé si lo prefiero odiándome o queriendo lucrar a base de mis muerte. Bueno, en realidad preferiría no haberlo conocido.

_18 de agosto_

Ayer, iba caminando por el parque de regreso a casa, cuando un sollozo cerca de los juegos infantiles me llamó la atención. En uno de los columpios había una niña sentada llorando. Cubría su rostro con sus manos. Por alguna razón, toda esa situación me parecía un déjà vu. Tal vez era el cabello castaño o la ropa descuidada, pero me parecía que ya había vivido algo como aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, mientras me acercaba.

La niña levantó el rostro. Su mirada se iluminó al verme.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo.

Le dediqué una mirada extrañada.

—¿No me recuerdas? —preguntó ella, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

No sabía que responder a eso.

—Eres el viajero del sueño. Me visitaste hace un tiempo.

Los recuerdos fugases de aquel sueño me llegaron a la mente. Una noche fría, una niña que lloraba y los gritos de unas personas discutiendo.

Mi mano se movió contra mi voluntad. Cuando me di cuenta, ya se había estirado y había tomado uno de sus mechones castaños para acomodarlo tras su oreja. Ella sonrió.

—¿Ya recordaste?

Sonreí.

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

—No sabía que vivías en el pueblo —dijo ella—. Si lo hubiera sabido te habría buscado.

—No vivía aquí. Acabamos de mudarnos.

—Oh.

Un silenció cómodo se formó entre ambos. Me senté en un columpio junto a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí sola? —pregunté.

Ella se tensó un poco, pero finalmente respondió de manera queda.

—Mamá está en el hospital —dijo—. Hace unas semanas se puso mal —se mordió el labio—. Y ahora otra vez, está allí desde hace ya dos días. Siempre se pone mal por la noche. Y aunque el médico dice que no es nada grave, también dijo que podría pasar de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiendo como si algo me estrujara el corazón. De alguna forma lo que ella decía me resultaba… preocupante, de una manera muy personal.

Nunca conocí a mi madre. En casa jamás se habla de ella. No hay fotografías, no hay señales de que siquiera haya existido; pero es obvio que fue así. ¿De qué otra manera podría estar yo aquí? Realmente no es un tema que me importe mucho. A pesar de eso, cuando la escuché hablar así sobre su madre, me sentí realmente mal.

La niña me sonrió.

Me levanté y rodeé a la niña para quedar a su espalda.

—¿Quieres que te empuje?

—¿Lo harías? —parecía tan ilusionada, que una sonrisa tierna se formó en mis labios.

—Por supuesto.

La empujé. Debo de haberlo hecho durante al menos una hora, hasta que las manos se me entumecieron y los brazos me palpitaban dolorosamente. Pero, cuando escuchaba a aquella niña reír y pedirme que la empujara más alto, simplemente no podía parar. De alguna manera sus risas y su diversión se me contagiaron. Una diversión distinta, nada comparado a jugar con mis amigos. Era algo más profundo, más natural.

Tuvimos que detenernos por qué se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Debo irme —dijo ella—, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, también yo.

Ambo sonreímos.

—Ah, lo olvidaba, mie nombre es Karen McCormick.

Por segunda vez ese día, uno de mis sueños volvió a mi memoria. Aquel sueño, donde yo mismo disfrazado como una especie de súper héroe hablaba sobre desafiar a la iglesia de mi familia. Él dijo que Karen estaría en peligro debido a ellos…

—Mi nombre es Kenny —respondí, prefiriendo usar mi diminutivo en lugar de mi nombre completo—. Kenny McElroy.

—Bueno, gracias por todo, Kenny —dijo ella, sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Por cierto —dije, antes de que se marchara—. ¿Cómo sabías que yo existía, si ve viste en un sueño?

Ella se volvió para verme, parecía confundida por mi pregunta.

—Tú estabas soñando —respondió—, pero yo no.

Me quedé estupefacto viendo cómo se alejaba.

_20 de agosto_

_"¡Tomame! ¡Despojame de está maldición!"_

Fue lo último que escuché en mi sueño, antes de despertar sudoroso y agitado.

El sueño parecía tan vivido. Me encontraba en un estacionamiento de Denver, vestido con aquel traje de Súper Héroe. El Gran Cthulhu, uno de nuestros dioses, estaba también allí. Y Cartman, vestido con un traje ridículo, discutía conmigo. Él había hecho algo malo, algo que tenía que ver con el Gran Cthulhu y con Kyle, Stan y otros chicos del pueblo. Y yo había ido allí para detenerlo… y a desafiar al Gran Cthulhu.

Aún sudoroso, me puse de pie. Necesitaba un baño urgente, eso sin duda me tranquilizaría.

Por la tarde, decliné una oferta de ir a casa de Cartman a jugar con su Xbox, y preferí volver a casa. Pasaba nuevamente por el parque, cuando me encontré de nueva cuenta con Karen. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas observando el atardecer.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para qué aún estés aquí? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—¡Kenny! —dijo ella sonriendo—. Me alegra verte. Y no, no te preocupes, suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí. En casa es difícil, con mamá enferma o no.

Eso se escuchaba preocupante.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre…?

—Mamá dice que papá es un vago borracho hijo de puta —ella parecía encontrarlo gracioso, por la forma en la que lo dijo, así que yo solté una carcajada.

Pero, no puedo evitar admitir que suena completamente inadecuado que una niña como Karen tenga esos ejemplos de vida.

—Las cosas solo se ponen mal cuando beben —dijo ella, con un tono un poco más grave—. Sobre todo entre marzo y abril. Entonces beben tanto, que hasta mi hermano mayor, Kevin, parece estar a punto de llorar. En esas fechas, cuando están realmente mal, sacrifica un poco de sus ahorros y me saca de casa todo el día. Vamos a Denver, al parque acuático o al parque de diversiones.

Se mordió el labio.

—Una vez le pregunté por qué ellos se ponían así, siempre en esa época del año. Dijo que se acuerdan de nuestro otro hermano, y ya no soportan más, quieren olvidar, a cualquier precio.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Abracé a Karen, y estuve a punto de susurrarle que no se preocupara, que la próxima vez que eso pasara, yo también la acompañaría. En vez de eso, con voz algo descompuesta, pregunté:

—¿Q-qué pasó con tu otro hermano?

—Kevin dice que murió. Mi padre casi me golpeá la vez que le pregunte lo mismo. Y mamá, mamá dijo, entre llanto, que está de viaje, y pronto volverá.

Dejaré esto aquí, simple y sencillamente, no tengo fuerzas para continuar. Karen tiene algo que me llega profundamente, es como una hermanita a la que hay que proteger.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué ella tiene que vivir así?

.-.-.-.

**Anexo uno**

**Observaciones de Jim McElroy**

_El siguiente material no corresponde al diario del joven Kenny McCormick. Fue recuperado de la casa de Jim McElroy en la Colina de South Park por el profesor Randolph Carter, de la universidad de Miskatonic, quien asistió a los detectives del departamento de policía del Condado Park que llevaron a cabo la redada del día 31 de octubre. Es de suponer que el finado Jim McElroy llevaba un registro personal minucioso de las actividades llevadas a cabo alrededor del niño plagiado a sus padres en el hospital Paso al Infierno, diez años atrás. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de dicho material permanece en paradero desconocido o, se especula, fue destruido. Esto es lo poco que se pudo recuperar._

Tengo motivos para estar preocupado. Lo dije en su momento, y aún lo sostengo. Pero, por otro lado, hay cosas que deben hacerse y que son más importantes que mi preocupación por el muchacho. No me malinterpreten, confió plenamente en lo que _él_ considera correcto y no tengo motivos para contradecirle. Pero volver a South Park representa cierta exposición.

La razón por la que escogimos a los McCormick es de sobra conocida. Dos motivos fundamentales: obtener el fruto de una mujer que no tuviera contacto alguno con el culto y por lo tanto con los rituales, a fin de garantizar una pureza mayor de la conseguida en alguien que ya ha sido expuesto; y en segundo lugar, al ser una familia pobre incapaz de obtener los recursos necesarios para realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva del infante sustraído. Algo apoyado además con las cortinas de humo tendidas por nuestros infiltrados en la estación de policía local.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, el volver representa un riesgo. La posibilidad de un encuentro con los McCormick y un posterior reconocimiento, aunque remota, sigue existiendo.

Al menos estábamos seguros de que algunos de los síntomas secundarios de la exposición a la Semilla Negra no se manifestarían. Hemos sido cuidadosos al respecto. Todo esto quedó desechado cuando recibí la orden expresa de dejar que Kenneth vagara libre por el pueblo. Estaba nervioso ante esto, pero no tenía otra opción.

_Él_ aseguró que era de vital importancia que el niño finalmente pudiera seguir la senda que el destino le marcaba hacia los otros Candidatos. El ritual llevado a cabo unos meses antes, con el propósito de abrir las puertas a las Tierras del Sueño para él, había sido el primer paso. Ahora debíamos dejar que continuara.

Esto último conllevaba su riesgo, como todo, de que pudiera haber interferencia externa, pero confiamos en que la educación de obediencia y sumisión hacia la Orden sería suficiente para mantenerlo controlado. A pesar del miedo y la duda momentánea.

El encuentro con los otros Candidatos se llevó a cabo con éxito. El Profeta y el hijo de Obed Marsh sintieron la llamada de inmediato. A pesar de la intromisión de alguien ajeno, nos sentimos seguros al confirmar que se trataba de un Stotch. No hay por tanto un riesgo de interferencia de parte del niño rubio.

El problema mayor se presentó con la Semilla de Satán. Como aseguraban los informes, es demasiado volátil y sintió una necesidad de rechazo inicial hacia Kenneth. Esperábamos esto, pero no que llevara las cosas a un grado tan _extremista_.

La situación se complicó con la primera muerte de Kenneth desde que lo tomamos de su casa natal. Afortunadamente, los años transcurridos hicieron que el proceso de regreso fuera lento y lo suficientemente doloroso como para que la Incubadora requiriera la asistencia de un hospital. Nuestros acólitos en Paso al Infierno realizaron un trabajo perfecto al traer a Kenneth sin alertar a los progenitores de la verdad tras los síntomas de la Incubadora.

Sin embargo, el incidente se repitió hace unos días. A pesar de que el tiempo de regreso fue considerablemente menor, solo lo justo para actuar en la recuperación sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Esperamos que no se repita. La próxima vez podría tardar solo unos minutos, imposibilitándonos toda acción.

Hemos confirmado también el contacto de Kenneth con su hermana biológica. A pesar de eso, el riesgo de reconocimiento por parte de los progenitores no ha cambiado.

Adicionalmente, la aparente conexión de la niña con las Tierras del Sueño de forma natural, puede ser de provecho. Apoderarnos de ella antes de Walpurgis puede ser algo de vital importancia para el cumplimiento de la misión.

Kenneth seguirá ignorante de la verdad, mientras amplía su influencia sobre los otros Candidatos, a fin de darnos tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Aún hay quien consideran la posible deserción una vez sepa todo. En lo personal, veo al niño lo suficientemente adoctrinado como para intentar algo drástico o arruinar todo el trabajo.

Ha desarrollado el suficiente apego hacia su "padre" como para garantizar eso.


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>

_3 de septiembre_

Nerviosismo. Es lo que me ha dominado durante las últimas horas. Por primera vez en mi vida fui a una escuela pública. Es como si en South Park hubiera comenzado a vivir por segunda vez. Y en esta nueva vida hago las cosas que nunca antes hice en mi vida anterior. Supongo que la única queja que tengo de esta nueva vida es Cartman… en fin, no todo puede ser agradable.

Originalmente la señora Nicholson iba a llevarme a la escuela, pero a final de cuentas conseguí convencer a mi padre de permitirme ir en el autobús de la escuela. Así pues, esta mañana salí de casa abrigado con una chamarra de color gris. La última semana de agosto la ciudad se había sumido en un viento frío. Según el calendario, aún faltan algunas semanas para el otoño, aunque aparentemente en los pueblos de montaña la fecha es mucho antes de eso; al menos así me lo parece a mí. Aunque aún no ha comenzado a caer la nieve.

Tal y como Kyle me contó un par de días atrás, el autobús pasa justo al pie de la colina en la que esta nuestra casa, para después entrar al centro de la ciudad por donde sigue hasta llegar finalmente a la escuela al final de la calle Main.

Cuando bajé la colina y llegué a la parada del bus me encontré a un grupo de tres chicos de mi edad. Uno de ellos tenía una cabellera abultada y unas enormes cejas de color castaño. Resaltaba su chaqueta de color morado. Los otros dos, de una estatura ligeramente más baja, parecían reír de alguna broma reciente. Uno tenía una cabellera del mismo color y usaba una chaqueta verde; el otro poseía escaso cabello, al grado de que se podía ver el cuero cabelludo debajo, y usaba un abrigo morado con rayas.

Me quedé de pie junto a ellos esperando el bus.

—Tú debes ser el nuevo vecino —dijo el chico de las cejas enormes.

Le miré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no habíamos tenido tiempo de presentarnos —dijo, al tiempo que extendía la mano—. Soy Terrance Mephesto.

Le apreté la mano. Aunque había algo en su expresión, tal vez debido a su sonrisa petulante, que me desagradaba.

—Ellos son Bill Allen y Fosse McDonald —presentó a sus amigos, quienes tenían sonrisas similares a la de Terrance.

—Kenneth McElroy —me presenté—. ¿Estás relacionado con el doctor Mephesto?

—Él es mi padre. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—Eh, no. Vi su nombre en la placa fuera del rancho.

—¿A qué grado vas, Kenneth?

—Sexto.

—Igual que nosotros —dijo él.

Se notaba que quería preguntar algo más, pero justo en ese momento llegó el autobús. Me apresuré a abordar y ellos subieron tras de mí.

—¡Kenny, acá atrás! —me llamó Butters, quien se había sentado hasta el fondo junto con Kyle, Stan y Cartman.

—¿Conoces a esos maricas? —preguntó Terrance a mis espaldas.

—Durante el verano —respondí, y me apresure a ir a donde ellos estaban.

—Maricas, jeje —se rió uno de sus amigos, y el otro respondió:

—Sí, maricas, jeje.

Me senté entre Stan y Butters. Cartman estaba junto a la ventanilla derecha y Kyle junto a la izquierda.

—¿Qué maestros creen que nos toquen, chicos? —preguntó Butters, aparentemente muy emocionado.

—Seguro el cabrón de Garrison nos dará una o dos clases —respondió Cartman, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Garrison da en primaria, culón —respondió Kyle.

—Ese marica está obsesionado con nosotros —dijo Cartman—, y te aseguró, judío, que se las arregló para que le dejaran dar clases de secundaria.

—¿Qué clase dará? ¿Teoría de las series de HBO? —preguntó Kyle con evidente sarcasmo. Y entonces estalló en carcajadas junto con Stan. Butters también sonreía, y estoy seguro de que Cartman también, pero lo disimuló volviendo la cabeza de vuelta hacia la ventanilla.

Me sentí algo excluido de la conversación. No tenía idea de quién era el tal Garrison, salvo que al parecer había sido su profesor en grados anteriores.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los profesores de la Escuela de South Park que daban clases de Secundaria. Obviamente yo no tenía idea de nada, así que simplemente guardé silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decían. Era posible que eso me sirviera en caso de que realmente tuviera clases con algunos de esos profesores. Nunca está de más saber a qué te enfrentas, sobre todo cuando es algo completamente nuevo para ti.

Finalmente, el autobús se detuvo en el estacionamiento trasero de la escuela. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar rápidamente. Una vez bajé del bus vi delante de nosotros a Ike, el hermano menor de Kyle, quien se reunía con un grupo de amigos bajo un árbol cercano a la puerta del colegio.

Me quedé de pie cerca de la puerta, por algún motivo me daba miedo entrar allí.

—Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kyle a mis espaldas.

—Eh, sí, no pasa nada…

—Bueno, vamos, hay que recoger los libros y los horarios en la cafetería —dijo Stan, y se apresuró a entrar junto con Kyle, Butters les siguió y Cartman un poco más atrás.

Tomé aire y yo también entre al edificio.

Era extraño. Niños pequeños, de primaria, preadolescentes, todos caminando por los pasillos de un lado a otro; hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el verano, discutiendo lo que podría ser el nuevo curso, entre otras cosas. Un ambiente escolar que era tan común para todos ellos desde los cuatro o cinco años, pero que para mí era algo completamente nuevo.

Seguí a los chicos los mejor que pude tratando de no perderme entre la marea de estudiantes.

La cafetería era un salón extenso pintado de blanco. La mayor parte de las mesas habían sido movidas hacia las orillas, dejando solo unas pocas mesas al centro donde los maestros entregaban los libros y los horarios a los chicos de secundaria.

Nos dirigimos a la fila de los de sexto grado. Stan se encontró con Wendy y fue allí que nos dejó; mientras Cartman murmuraba algo como: "marica" y "perra".

Finalmente recogimos los libros y el horario. Casi todas mis clases las compartiré con Kyle y Stan, unas cuantas con Butters, y por suerte para mí, muy pocas con Cartman.

Luego de terminar allí fuimos en busca de nuestros casilleros y finalmente a la primera clase. Las aulas de la escuela media están en la planta alta, más específicamente en la parte derecha del edificio. Por suerte la primera clase era una de las tres en las que coincidíamos todos, historia.

Entramos al aula donde ya había unos pocos alumnos. Entre ellos estaban algunos chicos que había conocido durante el verano: Craig, Clyde, Tweek y Token. Los cuatro parecen tener una pequeña rivalidad con Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Butters. Bueno, casi, Tweek y Butters se llevan bastante bien; Token y Clyde más o menos, mientras Craig no estuviera presente.

En esos momentos, Craig y su grupo antagonizaban con alguien más: Terrance, Bill y Fosse.

—Les digo, maricas, nosotros ocuparemos los asientos traseros —dijo Terrance, sin dejarse intimidar por Craig.

—Sí, maricas, jeje —respondió Bill, siendo luego secundado por Fosse. Era como si fuera lo único que sabían decir.

Craig parecía estar a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Terrance. Tweek, medio escondido detrás de Clyde y Token, temblaba de forma casi incontenible.

—Vaya montó de idiotas —resopló Cartman y se sentó en el segundo asiento de la fila de en medio. Kyle y Butters los siguieron ocupando los primeros dos asientos de la fila siguiente.

Una chica rubia con risos y con un suéter rojo pasó junto a ellos.

—Hola Kyle, ¿qué tal el verano? —saludó.

—Bastante bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo, Bebe? —respondió él

—Excelentes —respondió la chica, luego siguió su camino hacia la parte trasera del aula.

Me senté en el asiento junto a Kyle, justo a un lado de la ventana.

La puerta se abrió. Stan y Wendy entraron al aula tomados por la mano y ocuparon los asientos del frente de las dos primeras filas.

El siguiente en entrar fue un chico rubio de boina y con un abrigo rojo. Ocupó uno de los asientos medios de la segunda fila.

—¿Pip? —preguntó Butters algo extrañado.

—¿El franchute? —resopló Cartman—. Maldición, pensé que había muerto.

—Creo que solo se mudó de regreso a Inglaterra —aclaró Butters.

—Igual es un marica —fue toda la respuesta de Cartman.

El siguiente en entrar fue un chico de cabellera negra y abrigo del mismo color. Su expresión era indescifrable. Se sentó al final de la primera fila. Así el salón quedó llenó.

La campana sonó unos pocos minutos después.

La puerta del aula se abrió y un profesor de escasa cabellera gris, anteojos y abrigo verde entró azotando la puerta tras de él.

—Ja, te lo dije judío —se burló Cartman y Kyle simplemente pretendió ignorarlo.

—Bien, montón de mocosos malcriados, les daré la clase de historia —dijo el hombre, mientras dejaba su maletín en el escritorio—. No crean que por que ahora son de secundaria los tratare mejor.

—Chúpame las bolas, Garrison —respondió Cartman.

—Sácalas, Eric —contraatacó el profesor.

Garrison tomó una hoja con la lista de alumnos del curso y la leyó en silencio.

—Un alumno nuevo, eh —dijo—. Bien, joven, por qué no se pone de pie y se presenta.

Con algo de nerviosismo hice lo que dijo:

—Mucho gusto. Soy Kenneth McElroy. Recién nos mudamos desde Massachusetts. Y, bueno…

—Bien, suficiente —interrumpió Garrison—. Pedí que se presentara, no que nos contara la historia de su vida.

Hubo varias risas, mientras yo me sentaba rápidamente algo avergonzado.

—Así es con todos —me susurró Butters, posiblemente pensando que con eso me sentiría mejor.

Garrison siguió revisando la lista.

—Vaya, Phillip y Damien están de vuelta —dijo—. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en Francia, Pip…

—Eh, no estaba en Francia, de hecho yo…

—Sí, lo que sea, a nadie le importa.

El salón estalló en carcajadas. Me volví y vi que Pip se había puesto rojo, mientras se encogía en su asiento probablemente deseando hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer.

—Y Damien —siguió Garrison. Se notaba que iba hacer otro comentario hiriente, pero la voz de Damien se alzó sobre las risas que aún no se apagaban.

—Atrévete a decir algo, cabrón, y te enviare al poso más profundo del infierno.

Garrison tragó en seco y dejó la lista a un lado.

—Bien, mejor entramos en materia —el profesor se puso de pie, tomó un marcador y se dirigió hacia la pizarra blanca para comenzar la clase.

Se supone que la clase es de historia, pero Garrison se puso a divagar sobre la nueva temporada de juego de tronos, y de cómo los malditos dragones jamás llegaban. Al terminar la hora sentí no solo que no había aprendido nada, sino que además no volvería a ver las series de HBO de la misma manera. No es como si realmente las haya visto alguna vez.

Me despedí de los chicos y caminé junto con Butters para nuestra siguiente clase.

—Ya pensaste que clase optativa tomaras, Kenny —me preguntó mi amigo, mientras nos encaminábamos al salón de inglés.

—No lo sé, ¿tú ya lo sabes?

—Quería entrar a computación. Dicen que ven algo de diseño gráfico y web.

—Suena interesante —dije—. Tal vez entré a esa clase.

—Oh, sería genial.

Afortunadamente para mí, el resto de los profesores parecían ser un poco más cuerdos, o al menos no tan groseros como Garrison.

Para la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Kyle, Butters y, para nuestra mala fortuna, Cartman.

—¿Dónde está Stan? —pregunté algo extrañado, pues todos teníamos el mismo horario de almuerzo.

—Wendy preparó comida para ambos y fueron a comer al patio —respondió Kyle.

—Estúpido hippie, seguro que esa perra de Wendy lo está envenenando.

—Solo estás celoso, culón.

En fin, todo fue una típica discusión Cartman-Kyle.

Debo admitir, pasaron muchas cosas más ese primer día en escuela pública, pero creo que lo que acabo de describir fue lo más interesante del día.

_10 de septiembre_

Durante la mayor parte de la semana he tenido la extraña sensación de que alguien me observa. Es algo incómodo, pero creo que lo mejor es ignorarlo.

Por otra parte, las clases van bien, aunque algunas veces son un tanto aburridas. Al menos los chicos las hacen un tanto más agradables.

La nieve ha comenzado a caer. Según dijo Butters, no volveremos a ver al pueblo libre de ella hasta el próximo verano.

_14 de septiembre_

Me encontraba caminando por el patio hacia el estacionamiento luego de las clases. Me había quedado al final ya que había estado en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de grupo con Kyle. Él se había marchado antes ya que tenía una cita con su doctor.

De pronto sentí que alguien me seguía. Me detuve y me volví para encontrarme con Pip.

—H-hola —saludó él, mientras jugaba con su corbata de forma nerviosa.

—¿Eres Pip, cierto? —pregunté, para tantear las cosas, intuyendo que algo extraño pasaba. Había algo en toda esa situación que no terminaba de agradarme.

—Sí —Pip bajó el rostro, abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego pareció arrepentirse.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, totalmente extrañado por su actitud.

Él se mordió los labios.

—Tenía algo importante que decirte —dijo finalmente—. Es decir, me enviaron para advertirte; pero…

—¡Hey, conformistas, largo de aquí! —escuché un grito.

Voltee la cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Había un grupo de chicos vestidos de negro. Tres niños y una niña de diferentes edades. Fumaban y escuchaban música sentados en las escaleras de la puerta de servicio de la cocina.

—Lo siento —dijo Pip, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta del estacionamiento.

—¿Eres el hijo del señor McElroy? —preguntó la chica de negro.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que eso te hace menos conformista —dijo el más pequeño.

No le di mayor importancia y me alejé del lugar.

_18 de septiembre_

Pip ha estado rondando en las cercanías. Tengo la extraña sensación de que cuando me sentía observado era debido a él. He tratado de acercarme algunas veces para preguntarle que sucede, pero siempre se las arregla para marcharse con alguna excusa.

—Creo que el franchute es marica y tiene un flechazo contigo, Kenny —se burló Cartman cuando se dio cuenta.

—Deja de joder, gordo de mierda —respondí con desgana.

—¡No me llames gordo, hijo de puta!

Decidí ignorarlo.

—Pero, en serio —intervino Kyle—. Es muy extraño que se esté comportando de esa manera.

—Ustedes deben conocerlo más —dije—. ¿No tienen idea de por qué se está comportando así?

Stan negó con la cabeza. Ese día no había ido a almorzar con Wendy, dado que ella había ido a almorzar con sus amigas.

—La verdad es que antes lo tratábamos como mierda —dijo.

—Yo no —agregó Butters, antes de comenzar a beber su jugo.

—Por qué también eres marica.

—Basta, Cartman —espetó Kyle. Luego volvió a la conversación—: Sí, bueno, no éramos nada agradables con él. Siempre nos burlábamos, lo excluíamos y nos tirábamos pedos sobre él para después ponerle apodos hirientes.

Hice una mueca.

—Suena como que eran unos verdaderos matones.

—En realidad, era todo el grupo —dijo Stan, luego miró a Butters—. Bueno, casi.

—Y luego, cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, desapareció. Fue después de que los famosos quisieran destruir el pueblo.

—Lo cual no habría pasado si no hubieras llamado empacador de caramelos a Tom Cruise —interrumpió Cartman.

—Hey, Culón, tú también lo hiciste —espetó él.

—Pero tú comenzaste.

—Bueno, pero eso no explica por qué se comporta así de extraño.

—Te lo digo, es marica.

Negué con la cabeza, algo exasperado, ante las tonterías que decía el gordo.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres saber, entonces ve directo a él y pregúntaselo —dijo Butters.

Creo que Butters tiene razón. Aunque, la verdad espero que no sea para nada algo como lo que dijo Cartman.

_21 de septiembre_

Finalmente conseguí acercarme a Pip. Estaba en la biblioteca con Kyle y Stan estudiando para un examen de matemáticas, cuando lo vi entrar. Venía solo y fue a sentarse en la última mesa. Dado que el lugar está rodeado de libreros ocultando perfectamente esa mesa, es usualmente ocupada por quienes no quieren ser molestado mientras estudian.

Me levante y fui hasta donde estaba.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó Kyle.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Me senté junto a Pip. Él se volvió y al verme rápidamente bajó su mirada hacia su libro y fingió ignorarme.

—Pip —dije, tratando de mantener la voz baja—. Realmente resulta molesta la actitud que has tenido conmigo últimamente. Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo ahora.

Pip parecía realmente nervioso. Esperé, pero él no parecía estar dispuesto a decir nada. Simplemente estaba allí, fingiendo que hacia su tarea.

—Lo siento —dijo, en un susurro—. Me enviaron a… eso.

Volvió a hacer silencio.

—¿Quién te envió, Pip?

Se mordió el labio. Luego de un momento, alzó la mano y señaló hacia arriba.

—Así que _él_ está preocupado —una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación. Me volví para ver a Damien sentado justo frente a nosotros. Pip también lo vio y dio un respingo asustado, por poco y se cae con todo y silla.

—¡D-Damien! —dijo Pip, con voz asustada.

Suspiré.

—Bien, chicos, no sé exactamente qué es lo que pasa; pero quiero explicaciones.

Damien se rió un poco, mientras que Pip bajaba la cabeza.

—No bromees conmigo —dijo Damien—. Ya que eres el precioso elegido de esos fanáticos de los primigenios debes saber exactamente lo que pasa. O, mejor dicho, lo que pasara el próximo octubre.

Al principio no tenía idea de que hablaba Damien, pensé que me estaba confundiendo con alguien más. Pero, los primigenios son nuestros dioses. Y, la mención a octubre, ¿acaso se refiere a lo que ocurrirá la próxima noche de Walpurgis?

—En cuanto a ti, Pip —dijo Damien—. Pensé que éramos amigos. ¿Desde cuando haces el trabajo sucio de esos malditos de allá arriba?

—Damien, yo —Pip volvió a jugar de nuevo con su corbata—. Terminé allá arriba. Creo que de hecho siempre hemos estado en bandos contrarios.

Damien sonrió maliciosamente.

—Lo sé, pero elegiste el lado perdedor —dicho eso, Damien se levantó y se marchó del lugar.

Me volví hacia Pip para confrontarlo.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Pip?

Él suspiró, alzó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Kenneth, se trata de una lucha.

—¿Una lucha?

—Sí, el cielo contra el infierno… —hizo una mueca—. Aunque creo que pronto habrá un tercer bando.

Creo que me le quedé viendo con cara de verdadera confusión.

—Ellos querían que te vigilara —dijo, señalando de nuevo hacia arriba—, por eso me enviaron de nuevo. Pero, yo no creo que seas tan malo como todos piensan. Igual que Damien.

Demasiada información. Me puse de pie y decidí marcharme de allí. No tengo idea de si lo que Pip dice puede ser cierto o no, pero…

—Kenneth, no tienes que hacer lo que ellos quieren —me dijo Pip, antes de que me marchara—. Siempre hay elecciones. Él sabe que nada de esto es tu culpa.

Me marche sin molestarme en despedirme de Stan y Kyle. Como dije, demasiada información que sin embargo, de alguna manera, estoy seguro es verdad.

_25 de septiembre_

No he vuelto a hablar con Pip o Damien luego de aquello.

Demasiadas preguntas. ¿Es Pip una especie de enviado del cielo? Al menos eso me dio a entender, por la forma en la que señalaba al cielo diciendo que ellos lo enviaron. ¿Ellos? ¿Ángeles? ¿Dios?

En fin. Parece que la vida agradable en South Park tiende a esfumarse y convertirse en una cosa extraña.

Al menos me encontré con Karen hace algunos días. Volví a empujarla en el columpio y luego hablamos de cualquier cosa. Fue agradable. Lo digo, estar con ella es como estar con una hermana pequeña.

No me preocupare más por lo que Pip y Damien dijeron aquel día. Es demasiado problemático estar pensando en eso todo el tiempo.


	6. Seis

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fe de erratas<strong>

Acabo de darme cuenta de que caí en un terrible error al confundir dos festividades similares: Walpurgis y Samhain. Walpurgis es una festividad de origen Vikingo que se celebra en Europa la noche del 30 de abril. El Saimhain, que derivó más tarde en el Halloween, es la celebridad celta del fin de la cosecha que se celebra la noche del 31 de octubre. Me disculpo por tal discrepancia. He corregido los capítulos anteriores y próximamente los reemplazare, aunque en esencia el contenido es exactamente el mismo por lo que no es necesario volver a leer. También cambie algunas fechas en el primer capítulo. Ahora la Noche de Walpurgis corresponde al día que se llevó a cabo el ritual sobre Kenny; el cual tendría su conclusión seis meses después durante el Samhain.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis<strong>

_1 de octubre_

Octubre ha llegado. Faltan treinta días para la noche de Samhain. Las pesadillas se han intensificado. Por otro lado, aquel extraño hombre de traje lujoso y sonrisa siniestra viene demasiado a la casa a hablar con mi padre.

Pip se ha mantenido alejado al igual que Damien. Investigando un poco en la teología cristiana, suponiendo que realmente todo lo que me insinuaron aquella vez sea verdad, me di cuenta de la gran importancia que tiene el concepto del libre albedrió para ellos. ¿Sera posible que la reticencia de Pip o Damien a hablar directamente conmigo hasta que los confronté se deba a esto? De ser así, su actual distanciamiento obedece a lo mismo.

En pocas palabras: ninguno de los dos puede forzarme a creerles o no. Eso depende completamente de mí.

La pregunta más importante supongo que es si estoy realmente convencido de las creencias de mi propia iglesia. Es decir, fui criado con esos preceptos y conceptos religiosos. Pero, igual que un católico puede volverse protestante, islámico o lo que le dé la gana si su concepción de la religión y del mundo cambia, eso quiere decir que yo puedo elegir, que no debo estar atado a lo que cree mi familia.

Creo que si alguna vez mi padre lee esto se molestara. Lo mejor es que destruya está página.

_5 de octubre_

Me atrase un poco luego de la escuela a causa de un estúpido castigo puesto por Garrison. El tipo estaba confundiendo a dos personajes históricos que ni siquiera vivieron en la misma época, y cuando se lo hice ver me acusó de ser un sabelotodo que cuestionaba sus conocimientos y me mandó a detención una hora después de la escuela.

Iba caminando molesto de regreso a casa pateando una lata cuando sentí que alguien me alcanzaba y comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

Alcé la mirada y vi que era aquella chica de negro que había visto en la parte trasera de la escuela un par de semanas atrás.

—Hola —saludé con cierto desgano.

Ella es algo obesa, viste un vestido negro de hombros descubiertos y mucho encaje negro, algo no muy recomendado dado el clima de la ciudad. Supongo que su humeante vaso de café y su cigarrillo le ayudan a mitigar el frío.

—Kenneth McElroy, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —asentí, algo curioso del por qué ella estaba allí.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo —dijo, mientras desechaba el vaso ahora vacío en un contendedor de basura. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su mochila y me la pasó.

—¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? —pregunté algo extrañado.

—Es algo importante, sobre tu padre y sobre el culto, así que ve —fue toda la respuesta que obtuve antes de que ella comenzara a alejarse—. Por cierto, me llamo Henrietta Biggle —dijo, y siguió caminando.

Me quedé de pie con la tarjeta de papel en la mano. Era de un tal profesor Edmund Biggle. En la parte trasera habían escrito una dirección, la fecha de mañana y una hora, cinco de la tarde.

La guardé en mi bolsillo y continúe mi camino hacia casa.

_6 de octubre_

La dirección resultó ser una casa a las afueras del pueblo. Es una especie de mansión pequeña de estilo vitoriano. Está rodeada por una verja de hierro forjado pintada de negro. En su jardín hay extrañas esculturas de arbustos que extrañamente recuerdan a los dioses de nuestra iglesia.

Me resultó extraño que Henrietta quisiera que viniera aquí, para algo que supuestamente tiene que ver con mi familia y nuestra iglesia; siendo que la persona que vive aquí seguramente, dado su apellido, es un familiar de ella.

Llamé por el comunicador a un lado del portón de entrada. En poco tiempo me encontré siendo escoltado hacia el interior por un mayordomo. La oficina del profesor Biggle se encuentra en la segunda planta, así que subimos por unas escaleras de tres tramos y luego nos adentramos por un largo pasillo. Por un momento sentí que ya había estado antes allí. Al final del mismo había una habitación en donde me esperaba el profesor y otro hombre. Uno a quien reconocí por los periódicos y las noticias locales de Arkham: el profesor Randolph Carter de la universidad de Miskatonic, y uno de los miembros de la Sociedad Historia de Arkham, mencionada por la señorita Henderson como su próximo empleo.

—Joven McElroy, me alegra que decidiera acompañarnos —dijo el hombre que definitivamente era el profesor Biggle. Es alguien robusto y algo bajo de estatura. Su rostro parecía jovial, y su cabellera grisácea. Contrastando un poco con el profesor Carter que era algo delgado y alto.

—No hay por qué, supongo.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

Me invitaron a sentarme en un sillón rojo justo frente a al sofá donde ellos se encontraban sentados. Al centro había una mesita para el café con una bandeja con té y algunos bocadillos. La habitación estaba tapizada en color rojo, tenía una chimenea en la cual ardía un agradable fuego que caldeaba la cálida habitación. También había un gran espejo en una de las paredes y una lámpara en la esquina de la habitación.

Por un momento me vino a la mente la imagen de esa misma habitación, solo que oscura y llena de signos de interrogación por todas partes.

—Soy el profesor Edmund Biggle —se presentó el hombre—, y él es mi colega, el profesor Carter.

—Lo conozco —dije. El hombre pareció interesado ante eso—. Lo he visto en los diarios de Arkham —me apresuré a agregar

—Arkham —repitió Carter algo extrañado—. Ya veo, así que ha estado viviendo en Arkham.

—Hasta este último verano.

Ambos profesores se miraron de una forma que me pareció extraña.

—Su padre, Jim McElroy, solía ser alumno mío en Miskatonic —dijo el profesor Carter—; de hecho, junto con mi colega aquí presente eran por mucho mis mejores alumnos de la clase de antropología.

Escuché atentamente esto. Era poco lo que sabía de la vida de mi padre.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que queríamos verlo, joven —dijo el profesor Edmund.

—Podría haberse reunido con mi padre —dijé, intuyendo algo extraño en el hecho de que quisieran verme a mí y no a él.

Una sombra algo extraña pasó por los rostros de aquellos hombres.

—Actualmente —dijo Carter con cautela—, no estamos en los mejores términos.

Mis sospechas se acrecentaron.

—Joven, ¿qué sabe sobre los dioses Primigenios?

La pregunta de Biggle me tomó por sorpresa.

—Son nuestros dioses —respondí con cautela—. Los dioses de la iglesia de mi familia. Mi padre es sacerdote de la iglesia.

El rostro de Biggle pareció algo consternado.

—Fue durante nuestra época de estudiantes en Miskatonic que nos topamos con ellos —comenzó a contar el profesor Biggle—. Habíamos estado trabajando en una tesis sobre los cultos de toda América. Pensábamos, a diferencia de muchos otros, que los dioses de las tribus de Norte, Meso, Centro y Suramérica no eran dioses distintos, sino representaciones de los mismos dioses que cambiaban de nombre y descripción de un lugar a otro, pero en esencia siempre eran iguales.

Biggle suspiró.

—Y entonces, mientras estudiábamos en la biblioteca en las viejas tesis y libros tan antiguos que debían tomarse con guantes blancos para no dañarlos, nos topamos con ellos: los Primigenios. Cthulhu, Dagon, Hydra, Hastur y muchos otros.

—Y acudieron a mí —intervino el profesor Carter, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, donde permaneció contemplando el paisaje de afuera, donde seguramente nevaba un poco—. En aquel entonces, e incluso hoy, era quien más conocimiento tenía de lo que algunos han llegado a llamar los Mitos de Cthulhu y otros han referido como la Yog-Sotheria.

"Ambos me preguntaron incansablemente y yo respondí con vagas alusiones e incitaciones de que abrir esa puerta del conocimiento era algo que no debe hacerse. Si no estás preparado para lo que encontraras, puedes perderte a ti mismo en el camino.

Me mordí el labio. Todo eso comenzaba a sonar realmente siniestro para mí.

—¿Mi padre continuó la investigación, a pesar de eso? —pregunté, sin poder borrar algo de temor en mi voz.

Carter se volvió. El profesor Biggle bajó la mirada, como si se avergonzara de algo.

—Ambos seguimos —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, llegaron hasta donde podían. Pero, la mayor fuente de conocimiento sobre esos dioses estaba fuera de su alcance.

Carter volvió a sentarse.

—En 1927, tras un problema de índole… sobrenatural, en el poblado de Dunwich, Henry Armitage, bibliotecario de Miskatonic, tomó la decisión de poner bajo llave todo el acervo oculto de la biblioteca Orne, como también se le llama a la biblioteca de la universidad. Desde entonces solo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes y profesores hemos tenido acceso a ese conocimiento. Dado que pensé que mis estudiantes no habían profundizado lo suficiente en los Mitos, decidí negarles el acceso a la colección en un intento final de disuadirlos.

Biggle alzó la mirada y la posó en mía. Había algo que resultaba realmente perturbador en la misma.

—Decidí echarme para atrás con eso. Y se lo dije a Jim. Él no lo tomó nada bien. Durante meses intentó tener acceso a la biblioteca. Estaba obsesionado con los mitos, en especial con la figura de Cthulhu, el Sumo Sacerdote.

"Visitaba constantemente la galería de esculturas, pinturas y bajorrelieves que Henry Wilcox había donado a la universidad décadas atrás. En especial aquel bajorrelieve en arcilla, primera pieza de la colección, que había sido entregada por el mismo Wilcox en 1965, solo unos meses antes de la muerte del profesor George Gammel Angell, aunque originalmente había estado en la colección de la Universidad de Brown, en Providence.

"Aquel bajorrelieve había sido moldeado por Wilcox en base a un sueño suyo. Era Cthulhu.

Nuestro dios más importante. Mi padre se había obsesionado con él en su época de estudiante. Pero, ¿cómo es que un científico, que se supone debe ser parcial y objetivo sobre sus investigaciones, de pronto comienza a creer lo que investiga y funda una iglesia alrededor de eso?

Antes de aquella conversación jamás me había preguntado de dónde había salido realmente la fe de nuestra iglesia. Para mi Cthulhu era nuestro dios principal, nunca pensé que hubiera algo más allá de eso. Algo tan siniestro, además. Mientras escuchaba no podía pensar que se trataba de una vieja historia de terror.

—Y, entonces conoció a aquel hombre —continuó el profesor Biggle tras una pequeña pausa, posiblemente intuyendo lo que yo debería estar pensando—. Vino a mí una noche, al dormitorio del campus. Me dijo que había conocido a un hombre en la galería que le había hablado de otras formas de desentrañar el misterio Primigenio sin necesidad de acudir a Miskatonic.

"Jamás conocí a ese hombre, pero aparentemente las cosas que le decía en sus reuniones estaban calando profundamente en la psique de mi amigo. Entonces, cerca del fin del periodo, tu padre abandonó la universidad.

Otro silencio.

—Varios días después, finalmente conseguí contactarlo. Estaba realmente excitado. Dijo que había encontrado la forma de retirar el sello. Necesitaba a un niño, dijo, un niño que hubiera sido tocado por uno de los Exteriores.

El temor dentro de mí se intensifico. Un niño tocado por los Exteriores. ¿Podía ser acaso…?

—¿Los exteriores? —pregunte, tal vez como un medio para saber más sobre ellos, y sobre si realmente yo…

—Son los dioses que se encuentran más allá de este mundo —respondió Carter—, se puede decir que, junto con los Arquetípicos, son los que dieron forma al universo luego de su creación accidental por el ente cósmico Azathoth; a quien algunos también han llamado un Exterior.

"Son muchos, pero los principales son: Shub-Niggurath, la Cabra Negra de los Bosques con sus Mil Crias; Nyarlathotep, el Caos Reptante, Mensajero de los Dioses y Heraldo de Azathoth —el semblante de Carter era un tanto extraño al decir esto, como si se refiriera a un ser que conocía mejor que a los otros—; y, finalmente, Yog-Sothoth, el Señor del Umbral, el Todo en Uno y el Uno en Todo.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en la habitación. De pronto sentía que tenía que salir de allí. Pero mis piernas estaban paralizadas.

—Joven McElroy —habló nuevamente Carter—, tememos que su padre haya llegado demasiado lejos en su adoración a estos dioses.

Le miré directo a los ojos. Había en ellos un atisbo de verdadera preocupación. Y entonces lo supe: él sabía, de alguna manera, todo lo que había pasado desde abril. Él tenía sospechas de que mi padre había comenzado con su plan para retirar esos sellos, sea cual sea dicho plan. Y eso me confirmó que yo era ese niño tocado por los Exteriores.

Las imágenes de aquel ritual durante la noche del treinta de abril me vinieron a la mente.

—Tengo que irme —dije, y finalmente conseguí ponerme de pie.

Por un momento pensé que ellos me detendrían. Es decir, por toda esa conversación podía estar más que seguro que, para ellos, lo mejor era que dichos sellos no cayeran. Si yo soy pieza fundamental de eso, entonces mi muerte en necesaria. Pero no me detuvieron. Me dejaron ir. Me alejé de la casa del profesor Biggle sin aparentemente ningún rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarme. Y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a una viaja casa destartalada junto a las viejas vías ferroviarias.

_Más tarde._

Con algo de vacilación, mi temblorosa mano se dirigió hacia la puerta, se volvió un puño y toqué.

Esperé por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con un chico al menos dos años mayor que yo. Vestía ropas raídas y posiblemente poco abrigadoras. Además, tenía un desaliñado y espeso cabello castaño.

—¿Sí? —pidió.

—¿Se encuentra Karen? —pregunté, pensando que en esos momentos era la única persona a la que podía recurrir. Extraño, tomando en cuenta que es una niña menor que yo y a quien apenas conozco.

—¿Quién es? —gritó una voz de mujer desde algún lugar del interior de la casa. Al escuchar aquella voz, mi corazón dio un extraño vuelvo en el pecho. Lo atribuyo al temor que me atenazó luego de aquel encuentro con los profesores; pero realmente no estoy seguro…

—¡Es un chico, mamá, está buscando a Karen!

—¡No está, fue a jugar con su amiga Ruby!

Le agradecí al chico mayor y luego me marché. No tengo idea de donde vive la amiga de Karen. Así pues, me dirigí al único lugar donde hasta ahora había visto a Karen: el parque.

El lugar estaba vacío. Me senté en uno de los columpios y esperé. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que ella se presentara.

Debió pasar una hora. Estaba oscureciendo, cuando sentí que alguien estaba de pie tras de mí. No era Karen, sin embargo.

Me puse de pie lentamente y me volví.

Allí estaba aquel hombre de traje de gánster y sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó. Tengo la certeza que se refería a mi intento de buscar ayuda en Karen.

Simplemente asentí.

—Bien, entonces te llevare a casa de Jim —dijo él—. No lo hagas de nuevo. Las consecuencias pueden ser malas para ti y otros.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida más cercana del parque y yo lo seguí en silencio.

—Puedes seguir jugando todo lo que quieras con tus amiguitos de la escuela —siguió él—, incluso jugar a ser el buen _hermano_ con aquella niñita castaña…

Se detuvo y se volvió a verme. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Percibí verdadera amenaza en su rostro ahora serio.

—Aléjate del mocoso rubio y del hijo de Satán. Y, por supuesto, no vuelvas a hablar con Carter o Biggle.

Luego de eso, continuamos hasta la casa en completo silencio.

No sé si esta sea la primera vez, pero tengo la percepción completamente clara de que yo no debería estar aquí, en esta casa, en esta iglesia.

_9 de octubre_

No he ido a la escuela en dos días. No he salido de casa, para el caso. He ignorado todos los mensajes y llamadas de los chicos, y no solamente las de Cartman, como usualmente hago.

He estado simplemente en cama, contemplando el techo de mi habitación y sintiéndome como una especie de zombi.

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas consideraciones. Creo que solo quiero que esto termine. O, tal vez, volver atrás a los días en que mi vida era una simple sucesión de hechos monótonos y aburridos. Al menos entonces no había temor, no había incertidumbre sobre todo.

Entonces no me sentía atrapado entre todas estas cosas, entre todo este terror.

He vuelto a soñar con aquella pétrea ciudad de ángulos imposibles. He vuelto a ver aquella mole gelatinosa, alada y con boca de pulpo extendiendo sus garras para señalarme y llamarme a su lado.

Y entonces, justo al despertar de aquella pesadilla, he recordado las palabras de Pip:

"Él sabe que nada de esto es tu culpa".

Entonces, he sentido deseos de arrodillarme en el suelo y rogar por su ayuda. Pero, si como dice Carter, soy un ser tocado por los Exteriores, ¿no sería eso una blasfemia contra él? ¿No me fulminara con un rayo por el simple hecho de rogarle algo cuando soy un ser condenado?

Quisiera ver a Karen, creo que su mera presencia me reconfortaría. Y esto trae otra duda: ¿si estoy condenado a ojos de Dios, la pongo en peligro al acercarme a ella?

Suspiro.

Solo quiero que termine. Ese es todo.

_10 de octubre_

Vuelvo a la escuela, solo para no llamar la atención negativa hacia mí y mi familia. Un pequeño resfrío explica la ausencia esos días.

No hablo con nadie. No siento deseos de hacerlo.

Los días corren y el Samhain está cerca. ¿Por qué arrastrar a los otros chicos conmigo?

Kyle, Stan y Butters me miran preocupados desde la distancia. Cartman no tanto, pero es de esperarse en él.

También notó la mirada de Pip, algo preocupado pero aun evitándome. No lo culpo.

Y entonces veo a Karen entre los chicos de su curso en el recreo, jugando con sus amigas, riendo.

No quiero acabar con eso. No quiero que mi presencia acabe con su inocencia. Así pues, aunque lo que más deseo es ir a donde está y hablarle, no lo hago. Me doy media vuelta y abandono el patio.

_15 de octubre_

Dos semanas más para el Samhain. Dos semanas más de reclusión y soledad autoimpuestas.

Pero, algo cambia. Lo veo en las noticias, lo confirmo en el diario, y más tarde en un mensaje por el altavoz de parte de la directora Victoria.

Ella se ha ido. Karen fue plagiada. Secuestrada.

Mi corazón se estruja. Más cuando veo a su madre, una mujer pelirroja, pasar aula por aula preguntando si alguien sabe algo.

No hay respuestas. Simple y sencillamente es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.


	7. Siete

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_19 de octubre_

No he podido dormir bien estos últimos días.

La desaparición de Karen me ha mantenido despierto más que mis pesadillas o la incertidumbre ante la cercanía del fin de mes.

Me uní activamente a la búsqueda, e incluso converse un poco con aquel chico mayor que conocí en casa de Karen. Es su hermano mayor, Kevin. Le conté que nos conocimos en el parque, y aunque se mostró un tanto reticente a aceptar mi ayuda en un primer momento, al final terminó por aceptar.

La madre de Karen, Carol, por otra parte me agradeció efusivamente el que les ayudara a encontrar a su pequeña. Ellos ya perdieron un hijo, perder a otro debe ser terrible. La señora McCormick me abrazó para agradecerme y había tal calidez en ese abrazo que me costó algo de trabajo separarme. Me pregunto si así será el abrazo de una madre.

La búsqueda ha sido infructuosa. Además, tengo la sospecha de que los policías locales son realmente incompetentes. Parecen más interesados en encontrar formas de inculpar a la familia Black, una de las pocas familias afroamericanas del pueblo, que en buscar a la niña desaparecida.

Butters también se ha unido a la búsqueda, aunque procuro no hablar mucho con él.

Espero que mañana haya un poco más de suerte en Denver.

_21 de octubre_

Estaba sentado en el patio, cuando Stan, Kyle, Butters y, de mala manera, Cartman, se me acercaron y me rodearon.

—Oye, amigo —comenzó Stan, con tono realmente preocupado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondí algo evasivo.

—Haz estado actuando como zombi durante semanas —ese era Kyle—. Por supuesto que ocurre algo. Déjanos ayudarte.

—Realmente, chicos, yo…

—Mira, Kenny —me interrumpió Stan nuevamente—, sé que apenas nos conocemos. Pero en este tiempo has demostrado ser un gran amigo. Creo que si hubieras vivido toda tu vida en South Park tendríamos igual o mejor amistad. Por eso nos molesta que no hayas querido pedir nuestra ayuda. Sea lo que sea, podemos ayudarte.

¿Cómo negarme después de algo como eso? Incluso aunque Cartman resopló mientras murmuraba algo sobre usar palabras demasiado gays, era más que obvio que de alguna manera él también ya se había hecho a la idea de que ahora yo formaba parte de su grupo.

Butters, por otro lado, simplemente estaba de pie frotándose las manos y viéndome con verdadera preocupación.

—Es un asunto familiar —respondí.

Kyle asintió en un gesto de comprensión. Por lo poco que he llegado a conocer a su madre, supongo que él sabe muy bien de asuntos complicados con la familia. Aunque dudo que alguna vez se haya enfrentado a algo como esto.

¿Qué hacer cuando descubres que tu familia te ha estado usando como centro de un ritual? Los últimos días he pensado que si la noche de Samhain de pronto mi padre saca un cuchillo y dice que me va a sacrificar no sería tan descabellado.

—Además, he estado ocupado… la niña extraviada, ya saben…

Cartman ahogó una risa.

—No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo con eso —dijo, en tono completa de burla—. Son pobres, uno menos no es problema. Hay millones de ellos. Y por cada uno que muere salen diez más.

Apreté mi mano en un puño y le estampé un golpe en toda la nariz al gordo.

Cartman se desplomó hacia tras gritando y agitando los brazos. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y él se llevó las manos enguantadas a la cara.

—¡Qué carajo te pasa, marica! —gritó enfurecido desde el suelo—. ¡Creo que me rompiste la nariz, cabrón!

Me puse de pie y me alejé de allí. No tenía deseos de quedarme a escuchar más mierda de Cartman.

_Más tarde._

Creo que tengo que dejar de ayudar en la búsqueda de Karen.

Esta tarde, mientras estaba en un centro comercial de Denver repartiendo volantes, vi a aquel hombre de sonrisa siniestra. Está vez, su rostro parecía uno de completa diversión. Como si supiera algo y se estuviera burlando de nuestros intentos por encontrar a Karen.

No he querido pensar esto, aunque quizá ya lo intuía desde antes. ¿Podría estar la iglesia relacionada con la desaparición de Karen?

Espero, realmente, que no sea así.

_23 de octubre_

El Halloween comienza a manifestarte de maneras más tangibles. Durante todo el mes ha sido algo que se rumorea por los pasillos de la escuela o del centro comercial. La gente habla de los disfraces y de las fiestas en casa de los amigos. Los niños de los dulces que esperan recolectar en el truco y trato. Ahora los adornos aparecen en los jardines y fachadas de todas las casas y lugares públicos. Los comerciales de películas de terror y suspenso parecen emitirse con el doble de regularidad que antes. Además, la publicidad que el municipio hace sobre su fiesta anual de disfraces en el centro comunitario se ha vuelto ridículamente enorme.

Por mi parte sé que el Halloween para mi familia es el equivalente a una celebración religiosa. Este año más que antes.

Cthulhu me llama, en mis sueños, y a veces incluso fuera de ellos. Siento miedo y a la vez un deseo malsano por acudir a aquel llamado.

Cartman ha estado discutiendo mucho con Kyle sobre sus disfraces. No sé cómo se las han arreglado pero nuevamente me han envuelto en su grupo. Me doy cuenta que cuando estoy con ellos los llamados del Sumo Sacerdote son más apagados. Es como si aquellos chicos crearan una barrera que le impiden llegar a mí. Me produce alivio y a la vez temor. ¿Y sí les pasa lo mismo que a Karen?

A pesar de todo esto no quiero alejarme de nuevo de ellos. Soy cobarde, lo sé, pero prefiero que aquellas voces se acallen entre los gritos de indignación de Kyle, las burlas de Cartman, las quejas del mundo que tiene Stan y los comentarios a veces inocentes de Butters.

La búsqueda de Karen está en un punto realmente bajo. Aunque, según me ha dicho Kevin, el profesor Carter se ha acercado a ellos para ofrecer su ayuda. Según dijo, se ha estado reuniendo demasiado con sus padres a puerta cerrada.

¿Sera acaso esta la confirmación de que Karen desapareció a causa de mi familia?

_25 de octubre_

Durante los últimos días la presencia de algo a alguien vigilándome ha sido constante. No había registrado esto dado mi temor a que lea mi diario. Hoy, sin embargo, he confirmado que no es así. Además, por primera vez desde el día de mi reunión con Carter y Biggle, parece que la presencia se ha retirado del todo.

No perdí tiempo, acorralé a Pip en la biblioteca nuevamente y le conté todos mis temores. Sobre todo lo concerniente a Karen y a la llamada cada vez más poderosa de Cthulhu.

Pip pareció horrorizado, pero extrañamente comprensivo. Parece ser una persona extremadamente amable, incluso más que Butters; algo difícil de imaginar realmente.

—Hay alguien que puede ayudarte —dijo.

Luego de la escuela me llevó a la zona residencial de pueblo. Nos detuvimos frente a una casa de color azul verdoso. Pip se acercó a la puerta llamó al timbre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ante nosotros se encontraba el mismo Jesucristo.

—Oh, Phillip, hijo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el hijo de Dios.

—Bueno, Jesús, esperaba que pudieras ayudar a mi amigo Kenneth.

Cuando Jesús puso sus ojos en mí, sentí deseos de echar a correr. Sin embargo, me mantuve firme de pie donde estaba.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre santo, antes de abrir completamente la puerta de su casa—. Pasen, hijos, debemos hablar dentro.

Tragué saliva y seguí a Pip al interior de la casa se Jesús.

No parecía haber nada extraño en el lugar. Era una casa común con una sala, televisión y retratos en las paredes —Santa Claus, Buda, e incluso el mismo Jesús, entre otros profetas y deidades, supongo—. Jesús nos invitó a sentarnos mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de café con leche y algunas galletas.

Me sentía realmente extraño allí, sentado al lado de Pip esperando que el hijo de Dios sirviera algunos bocadillos.

Finalmente Jesús regresó de su cocina con una bandeja que colocó en la mesita del café.

—Bien, hijos, los escucho —dijo él, mientras servía el café.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes quién es Kenneth —dijo Pip.

—Lo sé. Y me alegro que hayas venido, hijo mío. El tiempo apremia y pensé que habías tomado tu decisión.

¿Mi decisión? ¿Qué era exactamente a lo que se refería con eso? ¿Es que aún podía salvarme?

—No sé qué hacer —dije, siendo completamente honesto. Si había un momento para hacer algo ese era ahora—. Yo… tengo miedo.

Jesús no apartó su mirada de mí, pero yo no podía soportarlo así que me volví hacia el piso.

—El miedo es algo que todos experimentan. Un instinto básico. Hijo mío, el hecho de que busques ayuda habla bien de ti. No eres una mala persona. No pediste que nada de esto pasara y hasta que ellos completen el trabajo durante la noche de Todos los Santos, aún estás a tiempo de salvar tu alma.

Derramé lágrimas. ¡Podía salvarme, podía librarme de todo ese horror que había experimentado durante tanto tiempo! ¡Yo podía ser libre!

—¿Él no me odiara? —pregunte. Alcé la vista para ver la mirada cariñosa de Jesús.

—Él aún te ama, como a todos sus hijos, incluso a los rebeldes como Satán y al hombre al que llamas padre.

Me quedé en shock. ¿El hombre al que llamo padre? Se refería a mi padre, Jim McElroy. Iba a preguntar, pero justo en ese momento un temblor pareció sacudir la casa.

Jesús se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Hijos míos, por favor, no salgan —dijo el hombre santo, antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Márchate, Caos Reptante, no hay nada para ti aquí! —exclamó Jesús en un tono de gran autoridad.

Una risa, terrible y cruel, resonó en la casa. Parecía retumbar en todas partes, como si viniera de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno.

—Hijo de Yahveh —resonó la voz de aquel hombre de sonrisa siniestra—. Tienes algo que me pertenece.

Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Pip también se dio cuenta y colocó su mano en mi hombro en actitud de apoyo.

—Tranquilo, Kenneth, no dejara que te lleve.

—¡Márchate, serpiente de la tentación, vuelve a revolcarte en tu inmundicia! —contratacó Jesús con más fuerza que antes.

La casa volvió a temblar.

—Kenneth, sal ahora, y tu desliz no ameritara castigo alguno —volvió a hablar la voz de aquel hombre—. Yahveh no puede ofrecerte nada. Nosotros te hemos dado todo.

—No le han dado más que mentiras y sufrimiento —replicó Jesús.

—No interfieras, Hijo de Yahveh.

Me sentía atrapado entre dos fuerzas demasiado poderosas para mi comprensión. ¿Qué hacer cuando todo lo que eres y serás depende de un momento de decisión o de vacilación?

—Ven, Kenneth, ven conmigo y no tendré que lastimar a tu amiguita Karen…

Fue el golpe final. Lo supe en el momento mismo en que menciono a Karen. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer y esa era asegurarme que ella estaba bien. No había nada más.

Me aparte de Pip y caminé hacia la puerta.

Pip me siguió y volvió a poner su mano en mi hombro.

—Kenneth, no lo escuches —me pidió.

—Lo siento, tienen a Karen… —susurré.

Jesús también se volvió a verme desde el marco de la puerta.

—Hijo mío, no caigas en su tentación. Es solo una estratagema.

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que aquel hombre de la sonrisa siniestra no mentía. ¿Cómo entonces explicar su desaparición? Karen había sido plagiada silenciosamente de su habitación mientras dormía. Por eso la policía no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo una investigación exhaustiva. Por eso el peso de toda la búsqueda había caído en manos de la organización civil.

Jesús me miró por última vez con compasión.

—¿Es realmente lo que quieres, hijo? —me preguntó.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por ella…

Se hizo a un lado. No podía interferir con mi libre albedrío.

Y ahora estoy aquí, encerrado en mi habitación sin nada más que hacer que registrar todo en mi diario.

_28 de octubre_

Sin cambios. Sigo recluido aquí. La señora Nicholson me ha traído todas mis comidas a la habitación, siempre acompañada por el señor Nelson y el profesor Adler. Es extraño, había visto a Adler antes en la escuela, da carpintería en primaria, pero nunca pensé que el fuera parte de la iglesia.

He tenido tiempo de pensar. Las palabras de Jesús resuenan en mi mente. _El hombre al que llamo padre._

Las implicaciones de esa frase son muchas. Pero, en general, la más terrible y escalofriante conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que realmente no hay nada que me una a Jim McElroy.

¿Quién o qué soy realmente?

_30 de octubre_

¡La vi! ¡Vi a Karen, e incluso hablé con ella!

Está aquí, en la casa, en una habitación del ático.

Hace unas horas el señor Nelson vino a verme. Dijo que como me había comportado se había decidido que me recompensarían. Me sacó de la habitación y me guió hasta el fondo del pasillo a la puerta del ático. La abrió para mí y me dijo que subiera, él no me acompañaría, pero de todas maneras no importaba, ya que no había otra forma de salir del ático que no fuera esa puerta. Cerró tras de mí y me dijo a través de la puerta que cuando terminara tocara tres veces y él me abriría.

Subí los peldaños que rechinaban a mi paso. Había polvo por todas partes. Es obvio que nadie se tomó la molestia de acondicionar el ático para hacerlo habitable. No es como si realmente importe mucho.

Me encontré en un corredor un poco más ancho que el de la planta anterior. Había cinco puertas, cuatro a cada lado y una al final del pasillo. Supongo que todas están cerradas.

No tenía idea de cómo eso podría ser una recompensa, pero comencé a caminar por el lugar. Las tablas rechinaban incluso más que las de la escalera. Por un momento temí pisar una podrida y sufrir un accidente.

A mitad del pasillo escuché golpes y llantos de niña en la puerta del final. Tragué saliva y corrí hasta la puerta.

—¡Por favor, señor, déjeme ir! —era la inconfundible voz de Karen.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y me pegué contra la puerta. Luego, con voz temblorosa, pregunté:

—¿Eres tú, Karen?

Sentí como del otro lado ella también se pegaba contra la puerta.

—¿Kenny? —preguntó, entre sollozos—. Gracias a Dios… ¿viniste a salvarme?

Me mordí el labio.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente—. No tengo la llave.

Silencio.

—Oh, está bien. —La desilusión y el terror en su voz me partía el corazón. Desee nunca haberla conocido. Si no me hubiera acercado a ella en el parque aquella tarde ahora no estaría en esa posición.

—¿Estás bien, Karen? —pregunté—. ¿No te hicieron daño?

—No, solo me enceraron aquí —respondió ella—. Creí que todo era una pesadilla. Había un hombre, Kenny —otro sollozo—. O creo que era un hombre. Era alto y oscuro, como si estuviera hecho de aceite. Me sacó de la cama, y yo tenía tanto miedo que no podía gritar por ayuda. Creo que me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Volvió a llorar. Y yo también. Podía sentir como las lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro y el dolor me apretujaba las entrañas.

—Son como quince días —dije—. Todos, tu familia, te han estado buscando.

—Deben tener miedo. Tienes que decirles que estoy bien, solo muy asustada.

Karen, te preocupas más por otros que por ti misma. ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a una niña como ella? ¿Cómo fue que la involucré en esto?

—No puedo… —respondí.

Un silencio.

—¿Te atraparon también?

Me mordí el labio nuevamente.

—Sí.

El silenció volvió a caer, como un gran peso de plomo.

—Voy a sacarte, Karen —le prometí.

—¿Kenny?

—Solo espérame, encontrare la forma, lo prometo.

Comencé a alejarme de allí.

—¿Kenny? —volvió a preguntar ella—. ¡Por favor no te vayas!

—Volveré, sólo espérame.

Bajé las escaleras y toqué tres veces.

El señor Nelson me abrió y me condujo de regreso a mi habitación donde me encerró de nuevo.

Llevo todo este tiempo pensando en cómo cumplir esa promesa.

La noche ya ha caído. Tengo menos de veinticuatro horas.

.-.-.-.

**Anexo dos**

**Notas de Randolph Carter sobre el Despertar de Cthulhu**

_(Material inédito encontrado en su despacho de la Universidad de Miskatonic, Arkham Massachusetts)_

"Los Antiguos fueron, los Antiguos son y los Antiguos serán…"

Con estas palabras Abdul Alhazred comienza a hablarnos sobre los Grandes Antiguos. Con estas palabras El Necronomicón nos muestra desde el principio lo grandes que son estos seres para aquellos que caen bajo su oscuro influjo.

Alhazred dejó para nosotros su conocimiento en múltiples formas, pero es el Necronomicón, la más escalofriante y maligna de sus obras, la mayor fuente de información sobre los Antiguos en mundo Vigil.

Para nosotros, los Soñadores, quienes hemos recorrido las Tierras del Sueño desde la Meseta de Leng hasta la Llanura de Mnar; quienes hemos navegado por el río Skai desde Dylath-Leen hasta Ulthar e incluso a las ciudades que están más allá del bosque encantado; hay muchas otras fuentes de conocimiento.

En Ulthar, la ciudad donde no se puede matar a ningún gato, se encuentra la copia más completa de los manuscritos Pnakóticos, fuente de conocimiento heredada a nosotros por la Gran Raza y que nos habla de la Gran Guerra Cósmica. Mucho antes de que los Arquetípicos se revelaran a los humanos y les hablaran en metáforas sobre los tiempos antiguos, la Gran Raza ya había tenido ciudades, templos y conocimientos avanzados de todas las ciencias conocidas y hasta aquellas que para el hombre instruido de la actualidad puede parecer nada más que magia o superchería.

Pero, ¿no demostró Walter Gilman, antiguo estudiante de la facultan de física de Miskatonic, en su tesis como las brujas del pasado que adoraban a Nyarlathotep habían recibido de aquel dios los conocimientos para abrir portales dimensionales? ¿Por qué, de que otra manera, puede Hastur llegar a la tierra desde su hogar en otra galaxia, cuando se le invoca, si no es mediante puertas astrales capaces de doblar la realidad y el tiempo de nuestra dimensión e incluso de otros planos como las mismas Tierras del Sueño?

Estos conocimientos, durante eones estuvieron en las manos de la Gran Raza y de los Grandes Antiguos, y no es hasta ahora, con las investigaciones de hombres como Einstein y Hawking, que podemos ver la punta de tales conocimientos.

Según los manuscritos Pnakóticos y el Necronomicón, Cthulhu, el Sumo Sacerdote, habría llegado a la Tierra como la primera oleada de la invasión de aquellos terribles dioses que se rebelaban bajo las órdenes de Azathoth contra sus hermanos, los Arquetípicos, primeros pobladores y conocedores de los espacios interestelares.

Con Cthulhu llegó toda una raza de seres terribles, a quienes se les ha llamado la Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu, con la intención de acabar con las especies dominantes de este mundo. La Gran Raza se defendió de esta invasión, pero a final de cuentas su avanzada tecnología no le sirvió de nada viéndose forzada a escapar de la Tierra hacia un punto inespecífico del tiempo, en donde se preparara para el contrataque y la posterior recuperación de lo que una vez fue suyo. Aquello que los Arquetípicos, como Yahveh, decidieron heredar al hombre.

Finalmente los Primigenios y los Exteriores fueron derrotados por los Arquetípicos. Fueron posteriormente sellados bajo el poder del Símbolo Arcano en diferentes puntos del universo. Esto hasta que las estrellas se alineen y los planetas se posicionen en las coordenadas cósmicas perfectas para que el sello de Cthulhu se rompa. Una vez libre de su encierro en R'lyeh, Cthulhu procederá a liberar al resto de los Grandes Antiguos para reclamar su lugar en el cosmos en una nueva guerra contra sus hermanos.

Más allá de las profecías apocalípticas que la mayoría de las religiones y cultos tienen desde tiempos inmemoriales, está este conocimiento que trasciende al hombre. ¿Seremos espectadores de esta guerra o acaso seremos eliminados como simples insectos en el momento que las hostilidades entre estos titánicos entes se reanuden?

Volviendo al Necronomicón, Alhazred nos habla de "Los Tiempos y Épocas que Deben Observarse". Aquí, nos dice respecto a Cthulhu:

"Suplicad al Gran Cthulhu únicamente en la Víspera de Todos los Santos, cuando Sol mora en la mansión del Escorpión y aparece Orión. Cuando Todos los Santos caen dentro del ciclo de la Luna nueva, el poder será más fuerte."

Los manuscritos Pnakóticos nos dicen además la posición exacta que las estrellas y los planetas deben tener.

Durante la víspera de Todos los Santos de este año la conjunción será parcialmente correcta. Aunado a que la luna nueva estará en su punto álgido antes de las cero horas del día primero de noviembre, resulta casi obvio que los ocultistas que esperan a Cthulhu actuaran en la fecha indicada.

¿Estamos a las puertas de una nueva Guerra Cósmica?

En mis más de cien años de vida nunca soñé, ni en mis más horribles pesadillas, con ver un momento de tal crisis para los seres no divinos de este universo.


	8. Ocho

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho<strong>

_4 de noviembre_

Mientras escribo esto son las cuatro de la mañana. Karen duerme apaciblemente en la cama junto a mí. Durante el día lo sucedido en los últimos meses, y en especial durante la noche de la festividad de Samhain, parece ser una horrible pesadilla; pero a esta hora, con la noche aun cubriéndolo todo, las cosas son tan nítidas en mi mente como si estuvieran pasando justo ahora.

Suspiro.

Me he vuelto tan dependiente de este diario desde que lo comencé en abril pasado, poco antes de mi cumpleaños, que no veo otra forma de sacar todo esto de mi pecho que escribiéndolo aquí. Me funciona como una especie de terapia psicológica. Y creo que eso es bueno o me volveré tan loco como mi pa… Jim McElroy. Así que lo escribiré todo lo pasado durante el 31 de octubre pasado, y debo hacerlo en orden estrictamente cronológico.

.-.-.-.

La mañana del 31 de octubre amaneció fría y llena de viento. El cielo a través de la ventana de mi habitación se veía cubierto de nubes de color plomizo.

Me levanté apresuradamente y fui a comprobar la puerta. No tenía seguro. Al parecer lo habían removido durante la noche. La casa estaba sumida en un mutismo que resultaba aterrador. Suspiré y salí hacia el pasillo. Lo primero que hice fue comprobar que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías. Luego me dirigí hacia la escalera que daba al desván. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Subí y atravesé el pasillo con paso firme pero lento. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Karen y llamé con suavidad.

—¿Karen? —pregunté.

Dentro se escuchó como la niña se levantaba y corría hasta la puerta. Su voz asustada me llegó algo apagada desde el interior de la habitación:

—¡Kenny! ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Vas a sacarme de aquí?

Me mordí el labio. No había podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior.

—Creo que la casa está vacía. Buscare una llave, solo esperame un poco.

Karen aceptó y me pidió que tuviera cuidado.

Tratando de ser cuidadoso, baje hasta la primera planta. Todo estaba en silencio. No encontré a la señora Nicholson, a su hija o a ningún otro empleado, para el caso. Además, todas las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Encontré varias llaves revisando los cajones de la cocina, además tomé un cuchillo de tamaño pequeño, pensando que quizá podría usarlo para forzar las puertas.

Volví al ático y comencé a probar una a una las llaves. Eran ocho en total y ninguna pertenecía a la puerta de esa habitación para mi mala suerte. Tomé entonces el cuchillo y me dispuse a intentar forzar la cerradura.

—¿Quieres abrirla? —escuché de pronto la voz de aquel hombre de sonrisa siniestra.

Voltee hacia atrás, pero encontré el pasillo completamente vacío.

Pensé que lo había imaginado, así que me volví para continuar con el trabajo. Entonces, antes de que el cuchillo siquiera tocara la chapa de la puerta, esta se abrió con un clic.

Algo anonadado y asustado, caí hacía atrás de un sentón.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido hacia adentro, Karen estaba a unos metros sentada en el suelo.

—¡Lo hiciste! —exclamó entusiasmada. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero entonces su expresión cambió a una de terror puro.

—¿Karen? —pregunté, mientras le dedicaba una mirada extraña y me incorporaba lentamente, dejando caer el cuchillo que rebotó en el suelo y luego salió de mi vista.

—K-Kenny —dijo ella, con verdadero terror en su voz.

Justo en ese momento, algo me empujó. Caí hacia adentro de la habitación. Lo que fuera que me empujara hacia adentro no se detuvo. Me arrastró por el suelo hasta que mi cabeza golpeó contra el muro. Karen corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Ignoré el dolor sordo en mi cabeza y corrí hacia la misma. Estaba cerrada nuevamente con llave.

Me recargué contra la puerta y me dejé caer al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Karen, mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Pude verla mejor. Llevaba ropa de cama sucia. Aparentemente ni siquiera le habían permitido darse un baño desde que estaba allí. Su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal. Además, en su rostro se veían los estragos del llanto: la tierra formaba caminos en los lugares por los que las lágrimas habían fluido, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, para rematar tenía algunos mocos secos en la nariz.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —pregunté, mientras ponía mi mano en su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

—Estoy bien… más o menos.

Contemplé la habitación. Es pequeña, más que la mía. Había un catre cubierto por mantas viejas contra el muro derecho, además de un librero vacío frente al mismo. También había una ventana, pero las persianas de madrea habían sido bloqueadas con clavos. Había un foco en el techo, emitía una dura luz amarilla que titilaba un poco por lo que deduje que estaba por fundirse. Había una mesa frente a la ventana con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de plástico naranja.

Permanecimos un rato sentados uno contra el otro junto a la puerta, en silencio. No parecía haber forma de comprobar el correr del tiempo.

Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas, escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de pasos desde la escalera y posteriormente por el pasillo. Nos pusimos de pie, Karen se apartó algo asustada y yo decidía permanecer junto a ella.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida entró un hombre al que reconocí como el señor Nelson. Sus ojos parecían destellar con malicia lunática bajo el armazón cuadrado de sus lentes.

—¿Señor Nelson? —pregunté, con voz queda, algo intimidado por su aspecto. Sentí como Karen se ocultaba detrás de mí.

—¿Joven Kenneth? No debería estar aquí —dijo, mientras extendía la mano—. Lo llevare a su habitación.

Me aferré a Karen.

—Dejémoslo allí, dará menos problemas —escuché la voz de aquel hombre de risa siniestra en algún lugar tras del señor Nelson.

El hombre de cabellera gris asintió lentamente.

—Como usted diga, señor —dijo finalmente y luego se apartó de la puerta.

El sujeto con pinta de gánster estaba tras de él, pero no estaba solo. Había un niño atado y amordazado frente a él. Lo reconocí enseguida: un gorro con pompón rojo, una chaqueta café. Era Stan.

El señor Nelson tomó a mi amigo por el hombro y luego lo arrojó hacia la habitación. Stan iba a golpearse su rostro contra el piso, sin embargo conseguí moverme con la suficiente rapidez para detener su caída y evitar que eso pasara.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Karen me ayudó a desatar a Stan y sentarlo en el catre.

—¿Amigo, estás bien? —le pregunté, mientras desataba la mordaza.

—Sí, gracias —dijo. Noté que tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando.

Karen fue hacia la mesa y sirvió un vaso de agua para Stan.

Mi amigo le agradeció antes de beberlo.

—¿Qué sucedió, Stan? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Stan se limpió el rostro con la manga. Luego sostuvo el vaso en su regazo mientras bajaba la mirada a un punto indeterminado del suelo.

—Yo… —comenzó. Se detuvo, parecía estar tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar—. Iba a casa luego de la escuela, cuando Nelson detuvo su coche junto a la acera. Me dijo que mi padre había tenido un accidente en el trabajo. Yo, creo que fui demasiado tonto al no sospechar nada. Cuando me di cuenta, Nelson se había alejado un poco del pueblo, y no en dirección a Paso al Infierno. Y fue allí donde apareció ese sujeto.

Stan se detuvo, apretó el vaso entre sus manos.

Aparté la mirada de él y la dirigí hacia Karen. La niña parecía preocupada.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome culpable. ¿Era debido a que yo me había acercado a ellos que los habían secuestrado? Si eso era así, ¿entonces Kyle, Cartman y Butters también corrían peligro? La culpa se agolpaba en mi pecho como un enorme nudo que amenazaba con cortarme la respiración.

—¿Qué hay de Kyle, Cartman y Butters? —pegunté tras un rato—. ¿No estaban contigo?

—No —respondió Stan—. Yo me quedé un poco luego de la escuela, con Wendy. Cartman tenía cita con su oftalmólogo en Denver. —Cartman tiene problemas de visión, no se nota ya que no quiere usar anteojos y convenció a su madre de comprarle lentillas—. Butters está castigado de nuevo. —Hice una mueca. Pobre Butters, pareciera que ha pasado la mitad de su vida castigado por tonterías—. Y Kyle iba a la biblioteca a estudiar para los próximos exámenes.

Asentí, algo tranquilo, aunque no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza de que ellos también podían estar en peligro.

—¿Cómo acabaste aquí, Kenny? —preguntó Stan.

Me volví hacia él. Me miraba con cierta intensidad.

—Yo… —tragué saliva—. Vivo aquí…

Creí que Stan me recriminaría algo, pero lo único que se formó en su rostro fue confusión.

—¿Está es tú casa? —Silencio—. ¿Estás relacionado en algo con Nelson?

—Forma parte de nuestra... nuestro culto.

Stan abrió la boca sorprendido. Karen también pareció asustada ante esa palabra.

—¿Un culto? —susurró Stan.

Suspiré.

—Mi familia adora a unos dioses llamados Grandes Antiguos. El señor Nelson forma parte de ese culto.

—Nelson es compañero de mi padre en el trabajo —dijo Stan—. A veces va a cenar a la casa. Siempre ha sido un gran amigo de la familia. Por eso es que yo…

Stan volvió a agachar la mirada.

Vi que Karen comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Estás bien, Karen? —pregunté a la niña.

—Está comenzando a hacer frío.

Stan alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella.

—¿Eres Karen McCormick? —preguntó. Karen asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Todos han estado como locos buscándote, incluso Kenny.

Ella me miró agradecida. Y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más culpable por haberla arrastrado a esto.

—¿Por qué creen que nos hayan traído aquí? —preguntó Stan, mientras su mirada se elevaba hasta el techo.

Yo hice lo mismo.

—No lo sé —respondí—, pero esta noche habrá un ritual. O, mejor dicho, la conclusión de uno.

Sentí como las miradas de Stan y Karen se posaban en mí.

—¿Un ritual? —preguntó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza. Luego de un momento, agregué:

—Comenzó la noche del treinta de abril, durante Walpurgis. Walpurgis es la noche de brujas en Europa, y una festividad importante para el culto de mi familia.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, así que los tres guardamos silencio con la mirada fija en la puerta. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que seguramente traerían a otro secuestrado. ¿Quién sería? ¿Kyle? ¿Cartman (ojala no fuera él, no tenía ganas de ver su asqueroso culo gordo en esos momentos)? ¿O Butters?

Pero no era ninguno de ellos. Era Jim McElroy.

Vestía la ropa del culto y sonreía de manera grotesca.

—Kenneth, es hora —dijo.

Iba a ponerme de pie, cuando vi que Karen se atravesaba entre ambos.

—¡No le hagan nada!

El hombre hizo un gesto de molestia. No me agradó nada. Temí que le hiciera algo a Karen, así que la aparte a un lado. Stan la sostuvo cuando vio que se resistía.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta. Mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro y me condujo hacia el pasillo. Volví el rostro una última vez antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Vi que Stan intentaba impedir que Karen corriera hacia mí.

La puerta se cerró y solo quedó el sonido de del llanto de Karen.

—Hemos esperado tanto por esto, Kenneth —dijo él, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras—. Debes estar feliz, esta es una noche de celebración.

—¿Por qué Stan está aquí? —pregunté, no deseando hablar sobre el ritual.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Kenneth. El joven Marsh tendrá su papel esta noche.

No me gustó nada como sonaba eso.

Llegamos a mi habitación y mi padre me empujó hacia adentro. Una túnica negra con capucha había sido dejada sobre la cama. Entendí lo que pasaba y fui a ponérmela.

Salí de la habitación y mi padre nuevamente me condujo esta vez hacia la planta baja.

El hombre con pinta de gánster se encontraba en el recibidor. Su sonrisa siniestra se ensanchó en cuanto me vio llegar.

—La alineación está casi en su punto —dijo—. Espero que todo esté listo para el ritual.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió mi padre—. Todos los cabos sueltos han sido atados adecuadamente.

El hombre sonrío complacido.

La puerta principal se abrió y entró el señor Nelson.

—Todo está listo.

Salimos de la casa. El cielo seguía cubierto de nubes plomizas, aunque aún quedaba un poco de luz de día. El señor Nelson tenía un coche rojo preparado para nosotros. Él ocupó el lugar del conductor, el hombre de sonrisa siniestra se sentó atrás, luego mi padre me empujó para que me sentara junto a él, para posteriormente entrar al coche. Quedé atrapado entre ambos hombres.

El coche comenzó su avance. Dio media vuelta a la glorieta frente al porche de la casa, luego se encaminó hacia el portón que estaba abierto de par en par. Descendió luego por la colina, pasando frente al Rancho Genético de los Mephesto. Una vez al pie de la colina, giramos hacia la izquierda. El coche salió del pueblo y se internó por un camino de terracería en medio del bosque.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en un claro del bosque. Para este punto ya había oscurecido del todo. Varias fogatas ardían en los alrededores y personas vestidas con las ropas del culto parecían preparar el Círculo Arcano para el ritual.

—Llegó el momento —dijo mi padre, con un gesto extasiado en el rostro que la verdad me dio muy mala espina.

Bajamos del coche, pero en lugar de dirigirnos al sitio donde había sido colocado el Círculo Arcano, nos dirigimos a una pequeña cabaña a un costado del claro.

Era una habitación rustica y algo abandonada. Estaba iluminada de manera precaria por varias velas y viejas lámparas de aceite. Habían tapiado la mayoría de las ventadas, al parecer recientemente, para evitar la mayor parte del viento frío del otoño. Una mesa con varias sillas había sido colocada al centro, en la cual descansaba un viejo Necronomicón y otros libros.

Me di cuenta de que solo yo y el hombre con pinta de gánster estábamos en la habitación. Mi padre y el señor Nelson permanecieron en la entrada custodiándola.

El hombre se sentó a la mesa y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que también lo hiciera.

—Van a retirar los sellos de Cthulhu —dije, y de pronto sentí miedo. No utilizar el epíteto de Gran antes del nombre era considerado casi una blasfemia para mi familia. Y yo lo había hecho precisamente ante ese hombre que me daba tanto miedo.

Creo que él notó esto en mi rostro, ya que su sonrisa se agrandó.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal alrededor de su nombre —dijo finalmente—. No te coloques al nivel del resto de los ocultistas.

Agaché la cabeza. El temor volvió, con aún más fuerza. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que este hombre quería de mí?

—Casi es la hora —dijo el hombre—. Así que yo sugiero que dejes de compadecerte de ti mismo. No tienes tiempo para absurdas dudas humanas.

Escuché como se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta. Alcé la mirada y la posé en él.

—¿Qué soy realmente? —no esperaba recibir una respuesta a eso, pero el hombre se volvió sonriendo como siempre.

—Paciencia, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath, todas las dudas están por resolverse.

Continuó su camino y salió de la cabaña.

Me quedé allí, sin saber que pensar. ¿Shub-Niggurath? Uno de los exteriores que había mencionado el profesor Carter.

.-.-.-.

Tal vez me quedé dormido. No se me ocurre otra manera en la que lo que vi pudiera ser real, salvo en un sueño.

De pronto las velas y las lámparas se apagaron cuando un viento frío se coló por la puerta. Ni siquiera el resplandor de las fogatas de afuera iluminaba el lugar. Pero, aun así, una luz plateada se colaba por la puerta. Era la inconfundible luz de la Luna. Algo imposible, el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con nieve y además esa noche había Luna nueva. Entonces ¿cómo podía estar viendo la Luz de la luna?

De pronto, la luz plateada desapareció reemplazada por el titilante resplandor dorado de las llamas.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta la puerta. Afuera ahora ardía una gran fogata, pero todos los miembros del culto habían desaparecido, o eso me pareció, ya que las túnicas negras habían sido reemplazadas por unas de color amarillo. Había un hombre en una especie de piedra cuadrada, muerto. Era el profesor Adler. Creo que acababan de sacrificarlo.

Y entonces oí una especie grito de guerra. Unos chicos vestidos con extraños trajes de súper héroes estaban atacando a los hombres de túnica amarilla. Entonces, supe que no eran hombres. Eran unas extrañas criaturas de piel pálida y cabezas caninas.

Mi atención se centró entonteces en uno de esos héroes. Retrocedí. Era de nuevo mi yo vestido con aquel traje morado de capucha y signos de interrogación, solo que ahora era mayor, posiblemente diecisiete años, más o menos.

Retrocedí de regreso a la cabaña, me senté en la misma silla de antes. Bajé la cabeza y cuando la alcé de nuevo todo estaba como antes. Velas y lámparas encendidas, y las inconfundibles siluetas de Jim McElroy y del señor Nelson custodiando la entrada.

Mi mirada bajó hasta la mesa. Justo en el lugar donde había descansado mi cabeza había un signo de interrogación grabado al parecer con una navaja. Casi me caí de la silla del susto. ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que antes de ese sueño aquel signo no estaba allí!

.-.-.-.

Unos minutos después, escuché como un grupo de personas se acercaban a la cabaña. Sentí todo como una especie de Déjà vu cuando varios miembros del culto trajeron a los cuatro chicos y a Karen.

Kyle y Butters estaban atados, mientras que Stan y Karen parecían realmente asustados. Posiblemente los habían traído mediante amenazas. Cartman, en cambio, no parecía estar allí contra su voluntad, lo cual me dio un muy mal presentimiento.

Stan y Karen no perdieron tiempo y fueron hasta donde yo estaba, mientras de Kyle y Butters eran simplemente arrojados al suelo. La puerta fue cerrada tras eso.

—¿Estás bien, Kenny? —preguntó Karen, con tono de gran preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza y junto con Stan fui a ayudar a Kyle y Butters. Ambos estaban aterrados. Cartman, por su parte, simplemente sacó una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando? —preguntó Kyle, una vez que se vio libre de la mordaza.

Butters nos miró a todos con una expresión de pánico total.

—Una especie de ritual, creo —respondió Stan, seguramente recordado lo que yo les había dicho a él y a Karen unas horas atrás.

—¿Cómo los atraparon? —pregunté.

—Luego de ir a la biblioteca fui a casa de Butters para comprobar notas antes del examen —dijo Kyle—. Estábamos en su habitación cuando se escuchó una gran conmoción en la planta baja.

—Cuando bajamos mamá estaba en el suelo inconsciente —agregó Butters, y luego sorbió un poco, quizá tratando de no llorar—. Antes de que pudiera ayudarla, unos tipos de negro nos atraparon a mí y a Kyle.

Karen fue a consolar a Butters, que se veía realmente destrozado, mientras que Stan abrazó a Kyle para reconfortarlo.

—Que maricas —resopló Cartman desde la mesa.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, gordo? —pregunté algo molesto por su actitud.

Cartman entrecerró los ojos.

—Ese no es tu asunto _Kinny_ —espetó molesto—. Y no me llames gordo.

Kyle se adelantó realmente furioso.

—¡Tú, maldito gordo de mierda! —gritó, mientras se ponía rojo de la furia y apretaba sus manos en dos puños—. ¡Estás con ellos!

—Y qué si es así, Kahl. —Luego agregó, posiblemente al ver la forma en la que lo mirábamos todos—: Ese tipo, Nyarlatho… algo, me prometió una cosa que no pude rechazar.

Viniendo de Cartman, un neonazi-xenófobo-desgraciado-y-sin-moral, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Y fuera lo que fuera que uno de los exteriores le hubiera prometido no podía ser bueno.

—¿Qué te prometieron? —pregunté con voz queda y asustada.

Su mano regordeta se levantó y señalo a Kyle.

—¿A mí? —preguntó el pelirrojo realmente confundido.

—No tú, judío de mierda, sino toda tu maldita especie de subhumanos —espetó Cartman—. ¿Lo imaginan, un mundo libre de la inmundicia judía, de los apestosos negros y de las malditas minorías?

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —dijo Kyle, nuevamente enfadado y a punto de arrojarse contra él. Stan y yo tuvimos que sujetarlo por los brazos para que no lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo sabes que ellos pueden cumplir eso? —preguntó Stan, apelando a la razón para convencer a Cartman de lo idiota que había sido.

—Pueden —respondí yo—, pero no creo que lo hagan.

Recordé las cosas dichas por Carter y Biggle. Sonaba a una especie de promesa hueca hecha por un Exterior para conseguir algo a cambio del gordo, cualquiera que fuera lo que querían de él.

Recordé las palabras de mi padre. "Marsh tendrá su papel esta noche". Tal vez no era una coincidencia que ellos estuvieran aquí. ¿Y sí todos nosotros estábamos destinados a conocernos desde el principio? Es decir, hay que pensar las cosas desde un punto de vista místico, si se quiere. South Park era mi ciudad natal, pero viví en Arkham durante años; mientras aquellos que llegarían a ser mis primeros amigos, o enemigo en caso de Cartman, continuaban en este pueblo. Un pueblo en el que lo sobrenatural y lo irreal se mezclan de forma casi ridículamente perfecta con el mundo "real". Y entonces mi familia decidió que era momento de volver a South Park. Con esto, años de reclusión forzada en casa, terminaron de abrupto. ¿Esperaban acaso que yo conociera a estos chicos? De ser así, ¿por qué?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas serian contestadas esa noche.


	9. Nueve

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve <strong>

_4 de noviembre (continuación)_

Nos sumimos en un silencio tenso. Cartman permaneció sentado a la mesa, con sus regordetes dedos golpeando la mesa de manera rítmica en un gesto impaciente. Butters, Karen, Kyle, Stan y yo nos retiramos hacia una esquina donde hablábamos en susurros.

Kyle insistía en que teníamos que buscar una forma de escapar. Stan parecía secundarlo, pero yo me daba cuenta de cómo eran las cosas realmente. Estábamos en una noche fría, en medio del bosque, rodeados por miembros de un culto y posiblemente con un Exterior, el hombre de sonrisa siniestra, rondando las cercanías. Escapar era algo virtualmente imposible. Por otro lado, Karen temblaba mucho debido al frío. Me quite la capucha, bajo la cual traía una chaqueta gris —me había ido a la cama vestido el día anterior, y obviamente no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa en todo el día— y se la pase.

—¿No te dará frío? —preguntó ella, una vez que sintió que le ponía mi abrigo sobre sus hombros.

—Descuida, la túnica es suficiente. —En verdad la túnica era tan fría como una lona de plástico, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Realmente, chicos, debemos buscar cómo salir de aquí —volvió a insistir Kyle.

Suspiré.

—No es para nada fácil. Seguro estaban vigilando la cabaña —dije.

Kyle me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú sabías de esto —dijo. Sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo. Esperaba que tarde o temprano uno de ellos me culpara. Es decir, mi familia lideraba a ese culto, pero aun así era doloroso.

—Kyle, no creo que Kenny… —Stan pretendiendo ser la voz de la razón cuando a Kyle se le metía una idea.

—No, Stan —y como siempre Kyle refutando las ideas contrarias. Me preguntó si sabrá que en ese aspecto es muy similar a Cartman—. Su familia lidera a esos locos. ¿No te parece coincidencia que él se haya acercado a nosotros y luego vengan a secuestrarnos?

—Esto es South Park. Sabes que las coincidencias son una explicación demasiado vaga en este pueblo.

—¡Pero es que no es una coincidencia! Sabías que ellos vendrían por nosotros. La pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—No lo sé —respondí—. Sabes Kyle, no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a pasar. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, creo que incluso yo he sido su prisionero durante toda mi vida.

Kyle parecía estar a punto de replicar eso, pero Karen se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada. Este gesto nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. De fondo se escuchó como Cartman comenzaba a partirse de la risa ante lo sucedido.

—Kenny no es como ellos —dijo Karen, con la respiración agitada—. No lo culpes. Si realmente eres su amigo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto.

Me puse de pie y la abrace, ella se volvió y comenzó a llorar contra mi pecho. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era acariciar su nuca con movimientos vagos. ¿Por qué la hacían sufrir así? ¿Por qué a una niña como ella?

Volvimos a sentarnos en el suelo una vez que Karen se calmó.

Kyle, quien tenía un reloj de pulsera, comprobó la hora.

—Las diez con quince —dijo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el mutismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. Esta vez entraron varios miembros del culto. Sus capuchas estaban subidas por las que no podía ver sus rostros.

Detrás de ellos, entró el hombre de sonrisa siniestra.

—Es la hora —dijo, e hizo una indicación para que los hombres tomaran a los prisioneros.

Karen se aferró a mí, por lo que uno de los hombres intentó separarla por la fuerza.

—Ella está bien conmigo —dije.

—Joven Kenneth, por favor no haga esto difícil —pidió el hombre bajo la capucha.

—Bah, déjenlo —dijo el hombre de sonrisa siniestra—. Nuestro querido Kenneth se ha encariñado con la Soñadora. Ese no es un problema.

Por algún motivo la forma en la que ese sujeto se había referido a Karen como Soñadora hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

Observé como Cartman se levantaba de la silla desperezándose un poco antes de comenzar a caminar. No se me olvidaba que el maldito gordo estaba aquí por su voluntad.

Inmediatamente me sentí culpable por eso. Hubo otra época, hace algunos meses para ser precisos, en la que yo también habría hecho lo mismo… No, más bien, yo asistía a las reuniones y ceremonias por obligación, como el niño que aún es pequeño y va a misa sólo por qué sus padres lo llevan allí.

Antes de abandonar la cabaña, todos mis amigos fueron obligados a llevar túnicas, salvo por Butters.

Todos lo miramos con desconcierto y un mal presentimiento. Lo supe, debido a la expresión de Kyle y Stan, y a la forma en la que Karen se abrazó aún más a mí.

—¿Qué harán con Butters? —pregunté.

La manera en la que aquel hombre con pinta de gánster sonrió, más siniestra y escalofriante de lo que había visto hasta entonces, fue suficiente para helarme las entrañas.

—Es un sacrificio.

La palabra misma era una sentencia de muerte para mi amigo. Escuché como Kyle ahogaba un grito. Supongo que Stan no estaría mejor. Karen volvió a llorar contra mi pecho.

—¡Hamburguesas! —exclamó Butters, completamente aterrado, antes de romper a llorar.

—Nos comunicamos con tu abuela a Hawái. Dijo que cualquier uso que pudiéramos encontrarte estaba bien para ella.

—¿Mi abuela? —parecía temer más de ella que del hecho de que iban a sacrificarlo esta noche.

Cartman se largó a reír, como si toda esa situación fuera un chiste muy bueno. Para él estoy seguro de que era así.

—¡No dejaré que lo hagan! —gritó Kyle. Las velas se apagaron y una de las lámparas de aceite estalló como si algo la hubiera aplastado.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció. En un segundo estaba junto a mi amigo pelirrojo sujetándolo por el cuello y levantándolo casi hasta el techo.

—¡Kyle! —gritó Stan, pero fue contenido por dos ocultistas.

—Mejor te tranquilizas, mocoso. Ahora que he encontrado a la estirpe del profeta puedo deshacerme de ti y esperar a que nasza otro en tu familia.

Dejó caer a Kyle, quien se quedó en el suelo tosiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Dos de los hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo levantaron a la fuerza.

—En marcha —dijo el hombre. Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta como una procesión fúnebre.

La luz de las fogatas me dio directamente en el rostro, junto con el viento frío. El cielo se había despejado. Estoy seguro que un experto en astrología habría podido volver la vista al cielo y reconocer la formación de las estrellas. Era la noche. Los cánticos casi enloquecidos a nuestro alrededor parecían confirmarlo.

_—¡Iä! ¡Iä! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn! ¡Iä! ¡Iä! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn!_

Había escuchado ese canto muchas veces, incluso yo mismo lo había entonado en infinidad de veces; pero esta vez había algo más: una sensación de fatalidad que lentamente se apoderaba de mí. Tenía la percepción de que ninguno de nosotros saldría vivo esa noche o si lo conseguíamos no sería de la manera en la que desearíamos.

Mientras avanzábamos custodiados por los miembros del culto y rodeados por todos aquellos otros hombres vestidos con capuchas y túnicas negras, podía sentir como Karen no dejaba de temblar y sollozar. Infructuosamente trataba de confortarla haciendo círculos en su espalda con mi mano derecha. ¿Cómo calmar a otra persona cuando tú mismo te mueres del miedo?

Una vez que llegamos al centro del altar montado para la ocasión, sobre una tarima justo frente al Círculo Arcano, me di cuenta de que Butters había sido apartado de nosotros y conducido a una enorme jaula de madera en donde varios otros niños esperaban a ser sacrificados.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo un horror indescriptible. ¿Cuántos niños se habían sacrificado en las distintas ceremonias y yo no me había dado cuenta? Aunque, tal vez lo hacían cuando yo no lo veía. Estoy seguro de que ellos sabían que yo habría encontrado una forma para apartarme de todo eso si hubiera sabido antes la verdad tras el culto.

—Todos aquí, perfecto —dijo mi padre en cuanto estuvimos en el altar junto a él. Ya se había colocado la capucha pero no aún su máscara.

El hombre de sonrisa siniestra, quien en ningún momento se cambió de ropa apareciendo siempre con su traje de gala y su sombrero, se acercó a mí y apartó a Karen de forma brusca para obligarla a ponerse de pie junto a mí. Así nos quedamos en una especie de fila. Yo al centro, a mi izquierda Stan, seguido de Kyle; a mi derecha Karen y al último Cartman.

—¿Tienes preparado el ritual? —preguntó el tipo con aspecto de gánster.

—Por supuesto, señor, todo está preparado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Los profundos querrán que les entreguemos su tributo a cambio de la reliquia —dijo el hombre. Mientras hablaba su mirada se posó en Stan de una manera que no me gustó nada. Supongo que a él tampoco, ya que comenzó a temblar.

El hombre tomó a Stan por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarle directo a los ojos.

—Te han esperado demasiado tiempo, Hijo de Obed Marsh —dijo, para luego soltarlo—. Los profundos son necesarios. Ellos son nuestra avanzada. Y tú eres la clave que nos permitirá cerrar la alianza.

—¿Obed Marsh? —preguntó Stan.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa ante esto.

—No lo sabes, es cierto —dijo, luego se volvió hacia mí—. Puedes iluminarnos, Kenneth. Estoy seguro que Jim te habló del viejo capitán Marsh. Vamos, me sentiría insultado si la educación que financie para ti resultara ser deficiente en lo que respecta a nuestros antiguos aliados.

Podía sentir las miradas, en especial la de Stan, de todos los chicos fijas en mí, expectantes.

—Obed Marsh fue el fundador de la Orden —dije.

—Sí, correcto. La Orden Esotérica de Dagón, que operó adorando a Cthulhu y a Dagón en Innsmouth, Massachusetts, desde mediados del siglo XIX hasta comienzos del siglo XX, cuando uno de tus familiares —su vista regresó a Stan— tontamente dio el aviso al gobierno federal y una redada militar medio acabó con todo.

Su mirada pasó luego a Kyle.

—El Profeta —declaró—. Cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que perdí manipulando absurdas persecuciones contra tu pueblo sin saber que algún día te encontraría por mera casualidad.

El siguiente fue Cartman.

—Tenemos un trato, Eric —dijo—; pero estoy seguro de que tu padre se volvería loco si se enterara.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Te refieres a ese maldito colorado de Jack Tenorman?

—¿Tenorman? —su sonrisa desapareció en una mueca de asco—. ¡No seas absurdo muchacho! Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que hay algo más en ti. Tenorman fue el material genético, pero no basta con eso. El alma también es importante a la hora de concebir vida. Y la mitad de tu alma no viene de Tenorman. Eres la Semilla de Satán. Esta noche me darás entrada libre al reino de tu padre, y tú a cambio tendrás la dictadura que siempre has soñado.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Eric Cartman, el más racista, xenófobo, antisemita de mierda e hijo de puta por excelencia, el hijo del demonio? Los otros parecían estar en igual estado de shock. No los culpaba, habían estado conviviendo toda su vida con el hijo del diablo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cartman? —preguntó Kyle, más choqueado que nadie más allí, incluso que el mismo Eric Cartman—. Pero, ¿y Damien?

—El concepto de hermano debe tener significado para ti, Profeta —respondió el hombre.

Karen fue la siguiente en su lista.

—Mi estimada Soñadora, espero que estés lista. Hoy abrirás las Tierras del Sueño para mis seguidores. Mis sirvientes lunares ya no son suficientes, necesito un ejército capaz de actuar dentro y fuera de las Tierras del Sueño, y Hastur no me permite usar a sus gules. Pero hoy arreglaremos eso.

Karen tembló y estuvo a punto de abrazarse a mí, pero el hombre colocó la mano en su hombro para impedírselo.

—Kenneth, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath, hoy retiraras el sello de Cthulhu definitivamente.

Se volvió hacia mi padre y le susurró algo, posiblemente los últimos preparativos.

—Dijiste que hoy aclararíamos todo —dije yo.

El se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, aun con esa sonrisa tan odiosa en la cara. Comenzaban a darme ganas de darle un puñetazo para borrarla de allí para siempre.

—No seas impaciente, muchacho, falta poco.

—Quiero respuestas ahora.

Se medió agachó hasta que su cara quedó justo frente a la mía. Pude ver sus pupilas, tenían una especie de color violáceo muy desagradable.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Quién soy realmente?

Se apartó nuevamente. Su sonrisa se había convertido en otra mueca desagradable.

—Ese maldito Carter te metió demasiadas ideas absurdas en la cabeza, Kenneth. Debí matarlo en el Frío Yermo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—En cierto sentido tú pregunta es muy boba. Eres Kenneth McElroy, o al menos naciste como tal el día 26 de abril del 2000[1], en Arkham, Massachusetts.

Mi rostro debió mostrar verdadero desconcierto ante eso. Era absurdo, unos meses atrás me habían dicho que volvería a mi ciudad natal, South Park, pero ahora me estaba diciendo que mi ciudad natal era Arkham. Mi mirada pasó de ese tipo a mi padre.

—Está equivocado —dije—, yo nací en South Park, ¿no es así?

Mi padre retrocedió un poco, pude notar que estaba poniéndose nervioso.

—La fecha es correcta —insistió el hombre—. Es la fecha en la que la adopción por parte de Jim se completó.

¿Adopción? Sentí como si de pronto hubiera chocado contra un muro. Un muro duro e imbatible llamado realidad. La realidad de que realmente no sabía quién era yo.

—¿Adoptado? —mi voz salió casi en un susurro. Sentí como Stan ponía su mano en mi hombro algo vacilante, y Karen se abrazaba a mí. Esta vez el hombre no hizo amago de detenerla.

—¿Cómo puede decirle algo así sin consideración alguna? —preguntó Kyle horrorizado.

—Él quería saber, yo solo estoy respondiendo.

—¿Quiénes son mis padres? —pregunté, aunque creo que algo dentro de mí sabía la respuesta. Lo único que quería de todo eso era confirmación.

—No es necesario saber, Kenneth —dijo Jim McElroy, pretendiendo ocultar todo el temor y nerviosismo en un tono calmado.

—Vamos, Jim, a estas alturas da igual, el chico quiere saber.

Debó haberlo fulminado con la mirada tras eso.

—Sí te interesa saber, naciste el 22 de marzo del año 2000, en el hospital Paso al Infierno.

Guardó silencio, como si estuviera saboreando el momento.

—Tus padres son, por qué aún viven, nuestros antiguos acólitos Carol y Stuart McCormick.

Fue en ese momento que todo encajó. Fue también ese el momento en que sentí verdadero dolor en mi corazón. No por el hecho de que ellos fueran mis padres, sino por qué comprendí el gran dolor que ese culto a los Primigenios había causado a una familia que carecía de todo, menos de amor.

Una familia a la que, sin saberlo, pertenecía.

* * *

><p>[1] Tomando como base el año en que salió la temporada 14.<p> 


	10. Diez

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez<strong>

_4 de noviembre (continuación)_

Todo pareció perder su sitio. Dejé de escuchar los cantos. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mirar atrás en mi vida, con una extraña mezcla de todo tipo de sentimientos de añoranza, dolor, traición y furia. Todo lo que podía ver en mis recuerdos, ¿era una mentira? Todo lo que creía ser era en realidad una mentira. El muro de la realidad se había vuelto de pronto más duro, alto e imbatible de lo que me había parecido durante todo el día.

Y, el hombre de sonrisa siniestra, ensanchó más esa grotesca sonrisa. Sus ojos violetas brillaron cómo dos gemas frías y crueles a la sombra de su sombrero de gánster.

De pronto, sentí como una gran calidez se disparaba desde mi mano derecha. Todo volvió a su sitio. De nuevo estaba en medio de aquel claro, de nuevo podía escuchar las voces cantando para Cthulhu. Mi mirada se volvió a un lado. La calidez venía de Karen, mi hermana, quien con ojos llorosos se aferraba a ella, quizá temiendo que yo desaparecería si me soltaba.

Quise agacharme para abrazarla, pero de nuevo aquel hombre interfirió apartándonos.

—Bien, bien, comencemos con esto —dijo—. No tenemos toda la noche.

Jim se puso entonces su máscara dorada. El señor Nelson, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido de lado observando, también subió su capucha y fue a colocar la copia del Necronomicón en la mesa. La misa negra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Jim avanzó hacia la mesa, abrió el libro y comenzó:

—Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu, R'lyeh Wgah nagl fhtan.

Era algo que había escuchado demasiadas veces en el pasado. Una frase "impronunciable" que sabía de memoria y cuya traducción había conocido incluso antes de que siquiera supiera leer el Necronomicón, o cualquier libro para el caso: "Muerto pero soñando, Cthulhu aguarda en R'lyeh".

Jim McElroy, sin necesidad de ver el Necronomicón, procedió a alzar la tablilla encerada con los signos de Cthulhu y Dagón grabados en ella y a recitar el viejo encantamiento, siempre en aquella vieja lengua:

_—¡Oh Tú que yaces muerto pero siempre sueñas!_

_"Escucha a Tu siervo que Te llama._

_"¡Escúchame, Oh poderoso Cthulhu!_

_"¡Escúchame, Señor de los Sueños!_

_"En Tu torre de R'lyeh Te han encerrado, pero Dagón romperá Tus malditas ligaduras, y Tu Reino se levantará una vez más._

_"Los Profundos conocen Tu secreto Nombre, La Hidra conoce Tu guarida; da a conocer Tu Signo con el que yo pueda saber Tu voluntad sobre la Tierra. Cuando la muerte muera, será Tu momento, y Tú ya no dormirá más; concédeme el poder de calmar las olas, para que puede escuchar Tu llamada._

Repitió el canto tres veces, para luego arrojar la tablilla hacia el frente, mientras entonaba una variante del primer conjuro:

_—En su Mansión de R'lyeh el Difunto Cthulhu espera soñando, pero Él se levantará y su reino cubrirá la Tierra._

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarme, por lo que me vi obligado a llevarme la mano a la sien izquierda para masajearme esperando librarme así del dolor.

Sentí como la mano de Karen nuevamente buscaba la mía, por lo que la sujeté con fuerza, aunque no demasiada para no hacerle daño.

Me volví a la izquierda para percatarme que Kyle también parecía estar teniendo un dolor de cabeza. Se sujetaba la misma y se había dejado caer de rodillas. Stan hizo amago de ayudarlo, mientras le preguntaba que pasaba. Nuevamente fue detenido por aquel hombre con aspecto de gáster.

—Llegó el momento —dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Kyle y lo apartaba de la fila.

Nuevamente Stan pareció querer interferir, pero una mirada del sujeto pareció congelarlo en su sitio. Me volví al otro lado solo para descubrir que Cartman reía maliciosamente ante lo que pasaba. Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Cartman no sentía ni un poco de compasión por sus "amigos"? Al parecer no.

—Los dioses necesitan de un profeta —dijo el hombre—, siempre ha sido así. Como judío debes comprender eso. Durante siglos tu pueblo recibió la palabra de Yahveh a través de la Estirpe del Profeta. Ese conocimiento fue pasando por generaciones a través de sus libros dando origen a las religiones principales de la actualidad.

Se detuvo. Tomó a Kyle por la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos.

—Luego, tu pueblo fue perseguido y expulsado de su tierra. Era como si Yahveh les hubiera dado la espalda. Su hijo había venido a extender su palabra a los otros pueblos, pero se había olvidado de aquellos a los que originalmente había elegido. Yahveh dejó que aquellos pueblos a los que había abrazado los persiguieran y hostilizaran. Entonces, lentamente, la Estirpe del Profeta se diluyó y finalmente se perdió.

—Dios no nos dio la espalda. El prueba pero jamás da la espalda a sus hijos.

La sonrisa del hombre volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, cruel y burlona.

—¿No les dio la espalda dices? Dime entonces, ¿dónde estaba cuando los Nazis trataron de exterminarlos? ¿Dónde estaba cuando la inquisición los persiguió y tuvieron que huir de Europa hacia América?

Soltó a Kyle, pero siguió hablando:

—Existen dos tipos de profetas, creo que ustedes han visto a algunos de ellos. Aquellos que han trascendido más allá de su humanidad, como Mahoma o Joseph Smith. No nacieron como parte de la Estirpe del Profeta, sino que Yahveh los eligió para traer nuevos mensajes al mundo.

"Aquellos, que por el contrario, pertenecen a la Estirpe del Profeta pueden escuchar la voz de cualquier dios. No suelen iniciar nuevos cultos, sino formar un enlace entre un dios y sus seguidores.

"Servirás de intermediario entre Cthulhu y nosotros.

El hombre se apartó de Kyle para dirigirse a McElroy. Le dijo algo que no fui capaz de escuchar. Jim hizo una señal con la mano y dos hombres fueron hacia la jaula de madera para traer al primer sacrificio.

Un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, fue traído hasta el frente del altar. Fue atado en la mesa de sacrificio, desnudo. Cartman se adelantó un poco, tratando de tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría y sonriendo con malicia. Tomé a Karen y la pegué contra mí para evitar que pudiera ver lo que pasaría.

Stan se removía nervioso en su lugar, pero aparentemente era incapaz de moverse. Era como si aquel hombre le hubiera paralizado.

Uno de los ocultistas elevó un cuchillo negro. Los había visto antes, era un cuchillo de obsidiana azteca. En la vieja casa de Arkham había una gran cantidad de ellos, supongo que en la de South Park también era así.

—Un sacrificio, para abrir la conexión mental —dijo el hombre—. Entonces, Profeta, podrás hablar por el dios.

La pieza de obsidiana descendió a gran velocidad y se incrustó en el pecho del niño. Un alarido salió de su boca, pero pronto fue acallado por el reanudar del cántico. Karen sollozó de forma ahogada contra mí.

Mi mirada se volvió hacia Kyle, había caído de rodillas con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, como si pretendiera taparse lo oídos.

—¿Qué escuchas, Profeta? —preguntó el hombre.

Kyle se encogió en el lugar donde estaba, parecía estar sufriendo.

—Ya viene —dijo, casi en un gruñido.

El hombre se acercó a él.

—¿Quién viene? —preguntó.

Kyle cayó hacia el piso, su cabeza quedó contra la tarima, continuaba sujetándose con las manos, como si tratara de abrirla para sacar algo de allí.

Stan intentaba gritar, pero no salía nada de su boca. Cartman sonreía.

La mano derecha de Kyle se apartó de su cabeza y comenzó a dibujar o escribir algo en la madera de forma casi frenética. El hombre con pinta de gáster pareció furioso. Dio una patada a Kyle y lo apartó del lugar.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó molesto.

Kyle se incorporó y volvió a lo que hacía antes. Era como si estuviera en un trance y no pudiera hacer nada sino continuar con su labor, cualquier cosa que fuera.

El hombre se apartó del lugar.

—Continua la ceremonia, McElroy —dijo con furia—. Pasaremos directo al ritual.

Caminó hacia a mí y apartó a Karen bruscamente haciendo que cayera sentada sobre el suelo. Traté de ayudarle, pero el hombre me sujetó por el cuello.

—Concluyamos con esto, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath.

Me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me arrastró hasta bajar de la tarima, hacia el Círculo Arcano. McElroy reanudó el canto:

_—En su Mansión de R'lyeh el Difunto Cthulhu espera soñando, pero Él se levantará y su reino cubrirá la Tierra._

Fue en ese momento que sucedió. Cerca de las jaulas estalló una conmoción.

Primero hubo un grito, lo cual rompió la concentración de todos los miembros del culto quienes dejaron de entonar el cántico. Entonces vi la causa de esa conmoción. Era una criatura del tamaño pequeño, como una niña, precia estar cubierta por los restos de un vestido. De su espalda crecían dos alas membranosas como de murciélago. Atacaba con sus garras decapitando a todos los que trataban de acercarse a la jaula, mientras intentaba abrirla. Varios hombres se acercaron con antorchas encendidas para tratar de alejarla.

—¡Isabel, cuidado! —escuché un grito, que sin duda era la voz de Butters.

El hombre furioso me soltó y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los ocultistas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquella criatura. Las personas se apartaban de su lado, quizás debido a la especie de aura maliciosa y furiosa que parecía desprender su mera presencia.

—¡Tú, asquerosa sanguijuela, deja de interferir! —bramó, mientras alzaba su mano hacia ella, la cual se transformó en un tentáculo negro que tomó a la criatura por cuello alzándola en el aire.

—¡Isabel! —gritó Butters nuevamente, totalmente aterrado.

Recordé a mis amigos y volví a la tarima. Karen estaba ahora junto a Kyle, al igual que Stan, entre ambos trataban de apartarlo. Continuaba su labor en la madera. Me acerque a él, su dedo estaba destrozado y llenó de astillas. En la madera resquebrajada y cubierta con el líquido rojo había grabado con su frenetismo un signo de interrogación.

Retrocedí asustado. Nuevamente ese signo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa? Recordé lo que aquel hombre había dicho sobre Kyle. Pertenecía a la Estirpe del Profeta del pueblo judío. El pueblo elegido por Dios. Entonces, todas esas visiones, ese signo que se repetía una y otra vez, ¿acaso era un mensaje de Yahveh?

La conmoción creció. Cartman chasqueó la lengua, como si supiera que todo ese asunto del ritual no llevaría a nada, ahora que todo parecía derrumbarse con la intervención de aquella criatura.

Volví la mirada hacia McElroy, quien había tomado el Necronomicón y ahora lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el señor Nelson.

—Trae a Kenneth, tendremos que posponer esto —ordenó él.

Mi mirada se volvió hacia abajo. Una gran cantidad de patrullas estaban llegando por el camino que habíamos tomado para llegar y comenzaban a rodear el claro. Una redada policiaca. De alguna manera la policía local se había enterado y ahora habían llegado para detener a los ocultistas.

Mi mirada volvió hacia donde estaba el hombre de sonrisa siniestra. Se había transformado en una criatura negra formada por tentáculos. Ya no solo luchaba contra aquella extraña criatura, sino contra un extraño chico que flotaba y arrojaba pequeños objetos en grandes cantidades desde sus manos. Además, estaba siendo rodeado por aquellos seres de cabezas caninas que había visto en una visión un par de horas atrás.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el señor Nelson, mientras me tomaba por el brazo y trataba de jalarme.

Pero me soltó en el momento que Karen le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

—¡No te llevaras de nuevo a mi hermano, marica! —gritó la niña.

A pesar de lo serio del momento, lo único que pude pensar fue que no dejaría que Karen pasara tiempo cerca de Cartman en el futuro.

Nelson cayó de rodillas sujetándose el lugar donde le habían golpeado con ambas manos. Detrás de él, Jim McErloy me miró con temor una última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr. De un salto bajó de la tarima y se perdió entre los árboles.

—¡Maldición! —gritó el hombre de sonrisa siniestra, antes de desaparecer en un cumulo de niebla roja.

Sentí que alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro. Me volví para ver a un hombre anciano. Era el profesor Carter.

Nelson estaba siendo esposado por un grupo de policías.

—Profesor —dije. El hombre sonrió afablemente.

—Parece que llegamos a tiempo —dijo.

Se volvió hacia Kyle quien ya se había tranquilizado y ahora estaba inconsciente. Stan estaba arrodillado junto a él con su cabeza sobre el regazo.

El profesor Carter se acercó a la mesa donde antes McElroy había realizado la apertura del ritual.

—Kenneth, debemos cerrar el ritual.

Creo que en ese momento mi ceño debió fruncirse.

—¿Pretende terminar lo…?

—Han dejado la puerta abierta —me interrumpió—. Aún si no consiguieron despertar a Cthulhu, eso no quiere decir que otras cosas no puedan usarla para llegar aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a donde él estaba.

Karen me jaló la manga.

—Tranquila, no tardare mucho —dije, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente.

Carter procedió a abrir un Necronomicón que él mismo había traído. Al parecer ya había apartado la hoja sabiendo que tendría que hacer eso esa noche. Comenzó a leer un conjuro en el libro. El Círculo Arcano comenzó a despedir un brillo azul.

—Necesito su ayuda, joven Kenneth —dijo. Asentí.

Tomó mi mano y cortó la palma con una pequeña navaja. Luego vertió unas gotas de la sangre en un pequeño cuenco con otro líquido color negro, una especie de aceite similar al petroleó.

Luego de eso, arrojó el contenido hacia adelante, de tal forma que el Círculo Arcano fue dividido en dos por una mancha. Luego, aquel aceite comenzó a moverse. Como si el Círculo Arcano fuera una especie de canal o molde, el líquido se esparció sobre de él hasta apagar su brillo y finalmente desapareció.

—La conjunción ha terminado —dijo el profesor—, pasaran décadas antes de que las condiciones se repitan.

Sentí como si un gran peso se hubiera retirado de mis hombros.

El profesor cerró el libro y suspiró.

—Pero sin duda no será lo último que veamos de Nyarlathotep.

Los paramédicos llevaron a Kyle al hospital. Varios más se ocuparon de ver que los niños que no fueron sacrificados estuvieran bien. Vi a Butters cerca del bosque hablando con una niña de unos cinco años, la cual parecía vestir harapos.

Aquel niño rubio que había luchado contra el hombre de sonrisa siniestra ahora estaba de pie junto a los restos de la jaula en una pose que al parecer pretendía ser heroica.

Me acerqué a él.

—Gracias, supongo —dije.

—No hay por qué —respondió él—. Solo cumplí con mi deber.

Era un extraño niño rubio. La mitad de si rostro parecía ser una especie de baya. Además, cubría sus ojos con una especie de antifaz.

—¿Quién eres? Me pareces conocido.

—No creo que nos hayamos visto antes —respondió con cierto nerviosismo—. Soy Mint-Berry Crunch. Alguien me avisó de lo que pasaría, así que vine a ayudar. Ahora me retiro, nos veremos, ¡Shablagoo!

Dicho eso, desapareció dejando un montón de bayas tras de sí.

Butters se acercó a mí desde el bosque. Al parecer su amiga se había marchado. Me resultó extraña su presencia en el lugar, pero decidí no darle importancia.

—Es hora de irnos, Kenneth —dijo el profesor Carter. Karen estaba justo detrás de él.

Así fue como terminó la noche más larga de mi vida.

.-.-.-.

Casi ha amanecido. La luz comienza colarse por la ventana de la habitación.

Los últimos tres días han sido demenciales y agotadores.

Se ha tenido que hacer una gran cantidad de papeleo y trámites legales. Aunque, el profesor Carter ha ejercido como abogado acelerando de gran forma las cosas. Eso aún no ha concluido, sin embargo. Al menos pudo conseguir que se permitiera pasar el proceso en casa de mis padres, aunque las trabajadoras sociales querían enviarme a una casa hogar en Denver. Parece ser que la forma en la que han vivido hasta ahora tampoco es de mucha ayuda. A nuestro favor tenemos que las leyes suelen inclinarse por los padres bilógicos. Aunque al parecer mis padres tendrán que ir a juntas de doble A y conseguir empleos fijos si quieren asegurarse de que me quedare con ellos.

No puedo evitar sentir ganas de llorar cada vez que veo a mi madre. Cuando le dijeron quién era yo realmente me abrazó y no quiso soltarme en un largo rato. Lloraba y yo sentí que todo era mi culpa. Cuando me disculpe ella lloró más, para luego decir que no era mi culpa. Yo era un bebé indefenso cuando McElroy…

Realmente me cuesta trabajo escribir esto.

En todo este tiempo no he podido ver a mis amigos. Espero que estén bien y aun quieran serlo, luego de los problemas que les he causado este tiempo.

_6 de noviembre_

Me encontré con los chicos esta tarde. Kyle ha salido del hospital y su madre nos invitó a todos para que lo recibiéramos en su casa.

Su mano derecha aún estaba vendada. Y su madre lo tenía confinado a su cama, lo cual le tenía ciertamente molesto. Cartman no estaba allí.

Pasamos la tarde jugando. Ninguno de ellos me recriminaba el hecho de que por mi culpa habían terminado envueltos en aquella situación. Creo que soy afortunado por encontrar amigos como ellos.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Cartman entró muy entusiasmado.

—¡Chicos, chicos, encontré la forma de hacer diez millones de dólares!

El maldito parece simplemente dar por hecho de que luego de que se vendió al enemigo aún lo consideraríamos parte del grupo. Pero justo en ese momento comenzó a discutir con Kyle como siempre lo hace. Creo que esa es la respuesta. Sin importar que tan malo sea lo que haga Cartman, sigue siendo parte del grupo.

_10 de noviembre_

El profesor Carter tiene confianza en que todo saldrá bien en los juicios. Mis padres llevan una semana sobrios, y al menos ella ya ha conseguido empleó de ayudante de cocina en un restaurante. Mi padre espera conseguir trabajo en la construcción o en una fábrica. Por otro lado, dado que al parecer mi educación está a un nivel cercano al de preparatoria, he decidido ganar un poco de dinero extra dando asesorías a algunos de mis compañeros. Espero no tener que darle asesorías a Cartman. Conociéndolo, me matara a diario para escapar del estudio.

Jim McElroy continúa prófugo, pero se espera sea capturado pronto. Eso si no cruzó la frontera.

He decidido cerrar este diario. No tiene caso guardar para mi estos secretos oscuros, así que se lo entregare al profesor. Seguro en la universidad Miskatonic están deseosos de tener una fuente como esta para continuar con sus estudios de los Grandes Antiguos.

_12 de noviembre_

Le he visto en sueños nuevamente. Su nombre es Mysterion. Los poderes que Nyarlathotep me dio aún existen dentro de mí, dijo. Son la razón de mi inmortalidad. Puedo negarlos, y vivir con ellos como una maldición. O aceptarlos, como él hizo, y usarlos para ayudar a otros.

Tal vez esa sea una buena opción.

Supongo que este es el adiós. Si alguna vez inició un nuevo diario será para hablar de cosas más agradables. Al menos eso espero.

.-.-.-.

_Con esta entrada concluye el diario de Kenneth McCormick. El diario fue entregado al profesor Carter, quien lo guardó bajo llave en la biblioteca Orne. La consulta está prohibida salvo para un reducido grupo de miembros de la junta escolar universitaria._


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Kenny no vive con los McCormick. Una conspiración orquestada por el culto de Cthulhu lo arrebató de su familia biológica. A través de su diario seguimos la vida de Kenny McElroy, su situación dentro del culto, su regreso a South Park y la encrucijada que se genera en su vida al encontrarse con su origen.

**Advertencias adiciones:**

—Este es un universo alterno tanto para la serie como para el Universo Lovecraft-Park (un proyecto de una serie fanfics que estoy desarrollando), por tanto puede contener spoilers del último.

—Kenny tiene una manera de expresarse que puede resultar extraña en un niño de 11-12 años, producto de una esmerada educación recibida por parte de Jim McElroy y los miembros de su culto, al grado de que si estuviera en una escuela pública posiblemente podría adelantarse un par de grados.

—Por lo anterior, Kenny puede tener una forma de actuar un tanto OoC, sin embargo pretendo que conforme conozca a personas de South Park, en especial del grupo de los chicos (en este universo: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Butters), algunas de las características del Kenny canon sean desarrolladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

—¡Vamos, apúrate! —exigió Kevin mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta del baño. Karen llevaba dos horas adentro preparándose para salir. Dios, el chico había pensado que solo las mujeres mayores hacían eso; pero Karen no estaba siquiera en la pubertad y ya lo hacía.

—No creo que haya tanta prisa —dijo Kenny, desde el sofá jugando con el PSP que le había obsequiado el profesor Carter en navidad—, aún es temprano así que no creo que vayan a cerrar el restaurante.

Kevin frunció el ceño.

—Nunca he estado en Casa Bonita, pero supongo que tú sí.

—No —respondió su hermano, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde otro zombi acababa de caer ante sus balas—. Stan iba a invitarme en su cumpleaños, pero yo estaba demasiado deprimido como para ir.

Kevin se sintió extrañado por eso.

—¿Deprimido?

—Fue el diecinueve de octubre —respondió.

Kevin sintió vergüenza por eso. Claro, coincidía con los días que todos habían estado muy ocupados buscando a Karen.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Karen se había puesto el vestido nuevo que Kenny le había comprado para su último cumpleaños.

—Ya era hora —dijo Kevin y acto seguido Karen lo miró de mala manera.

Kenny puso la consola en suspensión y la dejó en el sofá. Se levantó para desperezarse.

—¡Mamá, ya nos vamos! —gritó Kevin.

Carol se asomó desde la cocina.

—¡Bien, no se queden hasta muy tarde y cuiden a su hermana!

—No te preocupes, la señora Cartman nos llevara en su furgoneta —aclaró Kenny.

Los tres hermanos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Cartman.

Era 21 de marzo, un día soleado a pesar de la nieve. Ese día irían a cenar a Casa Bonita con sus amigos, y al día siguiente tendrían una cena más pequeña en casa con la familia. Sería la primera vez que Kenny festejaría su cumpleaños en la fecha correcta, y no en la que McElroy había creado.

Hablando de él, hacía una semana habían tenido noticias. El FBI lo había acorralado en El Paso, Texas, mientras intentaba cruzar la frontera hacia México. Al resistirse al arresto no habían tenido más remedio que abrir fuego asesinándolo. Dado las implicaciones como delito federal que había tenido el secuestro de aquellos niños y el sacrificio de uno, su muerte había tenido cobertura mediática a nivel nacional.

Para Kenny, su muerte significó una especie de cierre total de la parte de su vida que era una mentira. A pesar de eso, no había podido evitar sentirse mal y derramar algunas lágrimas por el hombre. Era imposible borrar toda una vida en la que lo creyó su padre.

Llegaron a la casa de Cartman. El gordo desesperado por partir hacia su restaurante favorito estaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto y sonaba el claxon para llamar la atención de su madre.

—Ya era hora, pobretones —dijo en cuento los vio llegar por la acera.

—Cierra la boca, culón —contratacó Kenny.

Cartman iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento vio llegar a Pip cargando una caja de regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kenny.

—¿Qué haces aquí, franchute? —le espetó Cartman molesto.

—Yo lo invite —y luego se volvió hacia él—. Gracias. Pero no tenías que comprar regalo.

—Bueno, es tú cumpleaños.

—Ah, no, el franchute no va —exigió Cartman.

—Repito, es mi invitado.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Kenny invitó a un indeseable!

La respuesta de la señora Cartman, que justo en ese momento se dirigía a abrir la furgoneta para que todos subieran, fue simple:

—Es su fiesta, calabacín, puede invitar a quien quiera.

—Pero es nuestra camioneta y yo no quiero que vaya…

—Pues lo siento, Eric, pero esa no es tu decisión.

Luego de eso, pasaron por casa de Kyle para recogerlo a él y a Stan y finalmente a Butters.

Llegaron a Casa Bonita donde rápidamente fueron a la mesa que habían reservado.

Parecía realmente que todo estaba en su lugar de una manera que Kenny nunca antes había creído posible. Las risas a causa de las bromas entre todos, incluso de Pip, la dulzura de su hermana y los sobreprotector que al parecer era su hermano mayor. E incluso las groserías de Cartman, todo parecía encajar en una especie de gran máquina que finalmente funcionaba perfectamente. Entendía que ese era el lugar donde siempre debería de haber estado.

—Bueno, Kenny, me alegro que ya todo este bien —dijo Pip, al final de la noche, cuando volvían al vehículo.

—Sí, es bueno estar en casa —respondió—. Supongo que nos veremos el lunes en la escuela. Espero tengas buen fin de semana.

Pip agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio ante eso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el otro rubio.

—Bueno… El hecho es que no volveré a la escuela —dijo—. Mi tiempo se acabó. Debo volver al Cielo.

—Espera, ¿significa que morirás?

—Yo realmente ya estoy muerto. Solo me envió un momento, para observar y ver qué pasaría. Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Haz vuelto al camino que el libro de la vida decía que era el correcto para ti.

—¿El libro de la vida?

—Sí. "Y todos aquellos cuyos nombres no estaban escritos en el libro de la vida fueron arrojados al lago de fuego".

—¿Eso es…?

—Del Apocalipsis, él último libro en La Biblia cristiana. Nyarlathotep borró tu nombre de ese libro, pero ahora ha vuelto. Aunque, aún falta una última cosa. Se suponé que tú debías hacer un gran bien en este mundo. Y estoy seguro de que el Padre Celestial te dio las pistas.

—Mysterion —murmuró Kenny.

Pip asintió.

—Eso mismo. Pero, claro, es tú decisión si él debe existir o no en esta realidad.

—¡Oigan, maricas, que esperan, es hora de irnos! —gritó Cartman.

Los dos rubios se apresuraron a subir a la furgoneta con los demás.

.-.-.-.

**Anexo final**

_Nota adjunta encontrada en la caja fuerte de la biblioteca Orne donde el profesor Randolph Carter selló el diario y las notas concernientes a Kenneth McCormick._

La observación mantenida sobre el joven McCormick será suspendida de momento. No parecer haber nada que indique que podría perder el control del poder que Nyarlathotep le dio. Mi antiguo alumno, Jim McElroy, parecer haber mantenido notas demasiado especificas al respecto. El hecho de que hayan conseguido crear un hibrido perfecto entre un humano, una semilla estelar de Cthulhu y un retoño oscuro de Shub-Niggurath parece una idea terrible de momento.

Hasta ahora ningún hibrido entre un exterior y un humano había conseguido existir durante tanto tiempo. Tenemos el precedente del llamando Horror de Dunwich, hijo de Yog-Sothoth y una mujer humana, cuya existencia fue perfectamente documentada por Henry Armitage quien afirma la criatura era incapaz de mantener una forma física, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en un ente completamente inmaterial fácilmente destruido por el conjuro correcto del Necronomicón.

¿Cómo, entonces, consiguieron que Kenny fuera un hibrido perfecto no afectado por estas secuelas producto de la hibridación de seres tan distintos no solo en planos físicos sino espirituales?

Pareciera ser que esa respuesta no es de conocimiento humano. Nyarlathotep guió la concepción, siendo que todos los intentos anteriores en la historia siempre eran producto de manos humanas u otras razas mortales, es obvio pensar que los Exteriores tiene un secreto para conseguir tal resultado de forma exitosa.

El poder de un Exterior duerme dentro del joven McCormick. No sé si en un futuro pueda llegar a perder control de los mismos. O si perderá estabilidad y finalmente morirá como el Horror de Dunwich. Por lo pronto, debo tomar mis precauciones. He comprobado que el Símbolo Arcano es como veneno para él. Si McCormick llegara a ser un problema algún día, posiblemente sea la manera de contenerlo o destruirlo.

El niño tiene sentimiento nobles y a pesar de su crianza ha demostrado una humanidad y valores que no creo posibles en muchos humanos. Espero, realmente, nunca tener que verme en la necesidad de acabar con su existencia.


End file.
